A Ovelha Negra
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Entre os membros da família Black, existiu um diferente, uma ovelha negra. Seu nome era Sirius Black. Esta fanfic esta contando sua história, desde o embarque de Hogwarts. Contará também sobre suas aventuras com seus amigos e a rejeição de sua família.
1. Embarcando

**A ovelha negra**

**Sirius's POV**

Mérlin, por que minha mãe tem de ser tão enrolada? Estamos indo apenas para uma _estação de trem_! Ela realmente acha que vai desfilar pela estação como uma passarela? Sinceramente, acho que ela acha isto sim.

Estamos indo até a estação para mim embarcar em meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts: a escola de magia e bruxaria. Minha família vai para esta escola há muito tempo, e a grande maioria pertenceu à casa da Sonserina: a casa que muitos bruxos das trevas já pertenceram e que os aceitos nesta casa sejam em grande maioria puros-sangues. Sinceramente eu acho esta coisa de puros sangues e sangues ruins uma coisa ridícula, afinal, no fim não somos todos bruxos? Porém, eu não posso demonstrar esta minha opinião dentro de minha casa. Eu demonstrei-a apenas uma vez e minha mãe censurou-me e disse para eu jamais repetir isto novamente, pois bruxos filhos de trouxas são um povo nojento que não deveria fazer parte do nosso mundo mágico. Para mim, isto é apenas preconceito de sua parte.

- Sirius! – ouvi uma voz chamar do andar debaixo. Reconheci a voz como à de minha mãe.

- Que foi, mãe? – respondi dando um berro.

- Vamos! Caso contrário, vai se atrasar e perder o expresso para Hogwarts!

Estremeci apenas com a ideia de perder o trem. Ir para Hogwarts fora sempre meu maior sonho. Eu sempre perguntava aos membros de minha família sobre a escola, e minha imaginação voava longe com as imagens criadas por minha mente sobre a escola. Contavam-me sobre tudo: as aulas, os banquetes com suas comidas divinas, os professores, o salão comunal da Sonserina, as visitas ao povoado de Hogsmeade e muito mais. Um momento que eu ansiava era quando o chapéu seletor iria selecionar os alunos do primeiro ano para suas casas: Lufa-lufa, Grifinória, Corvinal e Sonserina. Minha ansiedade não tem motivo, afinal, tudo indica que eu vá para a casa da Sonserina, como todos meus ancestrais. Porém, eu sempre tivera uma cobiça pelas casas de Grifinória, os corajosos, e a Corvinal, os inteligentes. Obviamente, esta cobiça só tinha meu conhecimento, pois sabia que não poderia contar isto para algum membro dos Black.

Despertando de meus sonhos com Hogwarts, agora tão próxima de mim (não em questões geográficas, _ainda!_) levantei-me de minha cama, peguei minha pesada e grande mala que continha todos os meus pertences necessários para estudar na grande escola de Hogwarts, e saí do cômodo em direção a porta de saída da casa. Debati-me um pouco com a mala nas escadas, e cheguei bufando na porta.

- Finalmente! – exclamou minha mãe, vendo-me. Ela era uma mulher bonita de cabelos negros com cachos que caíam sobre seus ombros, sua estatura era alta, tinha a pele pálida e olhos negros igualmente aos cabelos. Ela vestia um vestido cinza escuro liso que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, por cima do vestido usava um casaco preto de botões (que ela só abotoara o primeiro, deixando a parte superior do vestido à vista), uma meia-calça preta por baixo com um sapato de um mínimo salto preto, que não se destacava por causa da meia. – Vamos?

Eu assenti e ela pegou minha mala parecendo ter mais facilidade ao carregá-la do que eu tive.

Caminhamos até o carro mágico e preto (perceberam como boa parte das coisas, cores de cabelo e olhos de família é preto? Acho que o sobrenome Black não é á toa) e adentramos, com alguns outros membros da família dentro dele. Em cerca de poucos minutos, chegamos até a estação.

- Pegue sua passagem, Sirius – disse minha mãe parecendo apressada enquanto saía para pegar um carrinho para colocar as malas. Observei a passagem e vi que o número de plataforma era nove e meia. Não me surpreendi, pois já sabia através de meus parentes o número da plataforma, porém passei os olhos pelas colunas de pedras da estação e percebi que esta plataforma não existia. Como chegar até uma plataforma não existente?

- Mãe – chamei quando ela caminhava em direção a coluna nove empurrando o carrinho – Como se chega até esta plataforma?

- Aqui – disse ela apontando para a coluna de pedra onde uma plaquinha ao lado dizia nove – Vá correndo em direção desta parede e você vai atravessá-la, chegando até a plataforma. É apenas uma barreira mágica, para os trouxas não saberem de nosso mundo, eles não podem saber para onde o expresso vermelho vai.

- Ah – eu disse maravilhado. Tudo era tão legal e cada vez eu me sentia mais um bruxo de verdade, coisa que eu nunca me sentira muito, pois eu nunca fizera magia. A única vez em que me senti um bruxo foi quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts. Eu reli a carta muitas vezes e meu coração disparava em cada palavra decifrada por meus olhos.

- Vá, Sirius – apressou-me minha mãe. Cerrei os olhos postando-me em uma direção reta com a parede, estando a alguns metros dela. Respirei fundo uma vez e corri na direção da parede, quando estava perto dela, fechei os olhos, tendo certeza de que eu iria colidir. Eu estava errado. Abri os olhos novamente e me encontrava na plataforma nove e meia, com bruxos vagando por ela e outros embarcando no expresso vermelho. Atrás de mim, minha mãe surgiu.

- Então, é hora de embarcar. Mas antes devo lhe dizer certas coisas – murmurou minha mãe, eu assenti. – É praticamente certeza que você vai para a Sonserina, então não há necessidade de cartas dizendo para que casa você foi selecionado. Não gaste pergaminho para dizer-me isto, apenas gaste-o para dizer-me no final do ano se você irá voltar para casa para passar o Natal, caso contrário mandaremos seu presente para Hogwarts. Entenderemos se você fizer amigos e decidir passar com eles o Natal na escola, então não se sinta obrigado a voltar para casa. E também, em hipótese alguma se misture com sangues ruins, ouviu? Eles não pertencem a nosso mundo, então não devemos respeitá-los, pois são todos uns intrusos nojentos.

Eu baixei os olhos, discordando mentalmente das palavras de minha mãe.

- Então, acho que é isto. – ela aproximou-se de mim e me deu um abraço que eu retribui. – Tchau, filho. Agora vá, embarque.

- Tchau, mãe. – eu me despedi, pegando minha mala e entrando no trem.

Dentro do trem, havia um corredor extenso, com um lado cheio de portas que davam acesso as cabines e do outro lado cheio de janelas, que no momento mostravam o lado da plataforma que não era vista por aqueles que não embarcavam. Achei uma cabine vazia e adentrei-a. Coloquei minha mala na prateleira acima do banco que servia para guardar as bagagens e postei-me na janela, onde eu podia ver os pais dos alunos. Encontrei minha mãe e ela sorriu para mim. Desequilibrei-me um pouco com um súbito movimento, que era do trem começando a andar. Minha mãe acenou e eu fiz o mesmo. Pouco tempo depois, eu já não via mais a plataforma nove e meia, então me sentei no banco, esticando as pernas colocando os pés no acento da frente.

Após certo tempo, cerca de vinte minutos, já estava de saco cheio e entediado, queria chegar logo até a escola. Minha mente lembrava-se de todos os meus pertences que eu coloquei na mala em busca de algo para me distrair. Não me lembrei de nada e sou desperto de meus pensamentos quando ouço um barulho vindo da porta, que seria uma batida em busca da atenção da pessoa em seu interior, no caso, eu.

- Entre – eu disse com a voz alta para que seu som fosse emitido atrás da porta da cabine.

A porta se moveu, abrindo-se. Um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos esverdeados que apareciam através das lentes de seus óculos redondos.

- Oi, as outras cabines estão cheias. Eu posso ficar nesta? – perguntou ele com a voz gentil. Simpatizei com o menino neste mesmo momento. Abri um sorriso para ele e respondi:

- Claro, sente-se.

Ele sorriu de volta e colocou sua bala na prateleira de bagagens oposta a minha. Eu retirei meus pés do banco da frente e ele se sentou ali.

- Então – começou ele – Qual é seu nome?

- Sou Sirius. Sirius Black. – apresentei-me. – E você?

- Sou Tiago. Tiago Potter.

_N/A: Oiiiiiie gente. Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic. Eu tive uma inspiração pra ela e achei legal contar uma história do Sirius. Mais capítulos vão vir, eu espero fazer uma fic grande dos tempos dos Marotos. Quero colocar eles virando amigos, eles descobrindo que o Remo é um lobisomem e virando animagos, a rejeição dos Black em relação aos Sirius e outras coisas. Hehe. Então, acompanhem a fic e não se esqueçam da __**REVIEW**__! Beijinhos, Sunny. _


	2. Novo amigo

**Novo amigo**

**Sirius' POV**

Sorri para Tiago e estiquei minha mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ele esticou a sua e nos cumprimentamos. Quando soltamos nossas mãos, nós reclinamos nossos corpos para trás e encostamos-nos aos bancos. Um breve silêncio pairou, porém eu fiquei incomodado e logo busquei algum assunto para conhecer melhor meu possível futuro amigo.

- Tiago – chamei. Ele me olhou dando uma rápida empinada com o queixo. – Você tem preferência por alguma casa? Quer dizer, você sabe sobre as casas? Ou você é filho de trouxas e nunca teve muito contato com o mundo mágico?

Durante minha pergunta, Tiago tinha um olhar pensativo e no momento refletia sobre sua resposta.

- Sim, eu sei sobre as casas. Nunca ouviu falar dos Potters? Somos uma família poderosa do mundo bruxo, e eu já ouvi falar de sua família, os Black. – ele tinha uma expressão explicativa no rosto, como a de um professor. Encolhi-me por não ter ouvido falar dos Potters, minha mãe nunca os mencionara. - E devo admitir que sim, eu tenho uma preferência para entrar na Grifinória.

Ao terminar, ele já exibia um sorriso de cobiça pela casa dos corajosos.

- E você? – perguntou-me ele com um sorriso gentil. – Deseja entrar em alguma casa?

- Eu gostaria de entrar na Grifinória também, ou na Corvinal. Tanto faz, eu gostaria das duas. Mas acho que não sou esperto suficiente para a Corvinal, e nem corajoso o suficiente para a Grifinória.

Tiago assentiu. Ele contemplou um pouco a janela e eu deduzi que seus pensamentos certamente não estavam naquele trem.

- Mas você acha que vai entrar em qual casa? – questionou-me enfim.

- Acho que vou para a Sonserina. – ele arregalou os olhos e percebi que ele se encolheu um pouco. Ta, o povo da Sonserina não tem a fama dos mais gentis, mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou alguém horrível, não é?

- Ah. – disse ele constrangido, fitando o chão. Eu me arrependi na mesma hora por ter dito para qual casa eu estava destinado. Tiago parecia ser alguém legal e divertido, um amigo pelo qual você poderia contar para qualquer coisa, aquela pessoa com quem você gostaria de passar o tempo e de quem sentiria falta quando estivesse entediado. Imaginei que eu passei uma má impressão dizendo meu destino praticamente traçado.

- É que minha família vai para esta casa há algum tempo. Então acho que eu não serei diferente, por que seria? – expliquei-me tentando melhorar as coisas.

- Os Black – começou ele, parecendo hesitar. – são uma família que vão para esta casa não por tradição da família, o chapéu seletor não funciona por tradição. Já ouvi falar de famílias que seus membros pertenceram a diferentes casas. Se alguém vai para uma casa, é porque tem as características necessárias para se tornar um membro dela. Minha família é da Grifinória há gerações, mas isto não significa que eu irei para esta casa também.

Ao terminar, ele me olhou por alguns segundos e voltou a contemplar a janela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fiquei incomodado pelo que ele disse, como se Tiago fosse mais velho que eu e estivesse me ensinando.

- O que eu quis dizer – comecei um pouco ríspido. – É que existe uma grande possibilidade de eu ir para esta casa. Eu _sei _que existem membros da mesma família que foram para a mesma casa, você não precisa dizer.

Um silêncio pairou sobre nós, desagradando a nós dois. Enquanto eu falei, Tiago apenas me olhava pelo canto do olho, nunca virou a face da janela. Tiago respirou fundo e começou a dizer:

- Só me diga uma coisa. – eu assenti. – Você tem nojo dos nascidos trouxas?

Arregalei os olhos com sua pergunta, ele havia me pego desprevenido, porém esta era o tipo de pergunta fácil que eu saberia responder.

- Claro que não. Acho que somos todos bruxos, não importa como nascemos. Minha família discorda de mim, e eu acho errado.

Tiago finalmente virou todo seu rosto para mim e abriu um grande sorriso, o que me surpreendeu.

- Então acho que seremos amigos, se você quiser.

Meu coração deu um solavanco de empolgação e eu retribui seu sorriso, e eu tinha certeza de que meus olhos brilhavam.

- Amigos. – concordei e apertamos as mãos.

Uma batida surgiu na porta e ambos soltamos as mãos virando os olhos para a porta da cabine. A porta se abriu, revelando uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e olhos cinzentos. Ela tinha a expressão simpática e tinha em sua frente um carrinho cheio de guloseimas que me deixaram com água na boca.

- Olá, queridos – cumprimentou ela.

- Oi – dissemos eu e Tiago em uníssono.

- Desejam algum doce? Tenho sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, varinhas de alcaçuz e outras coisas, podem olhar o carrinho.

Observando todos aqueles doces, eu percebi que estava faminto. Eu e Tiago nos levantamos e corremos ao carrinho, fuçando-o por completo. No fim, Tiago levou uma caixa dos feijõezinhos, dois sapos de chocolate e três varinhas de alcaçuz (doce que ele jurou a eu ser o melhor de todos). Eu peguei uma tortinha de abóbora, duas caixas dos feijõezinhos, uma varinha de alcaçuz e quatro sapos de chocolates (doce que eu amo).

- Obrigado – agradecemos e a mulher começou a andar com o carrinho.

Bastou às rodinhas começarem a rolar pelo frio chão do extenso corredor do trem quando um menino chegou bufando. Ele não era muito alto, tinha a pele muito pálida e parecia um pouco abatido. Tinha os olhos muito negros e seu cabelo era um pouco comprido, tanto que cobria-lhe as orelhas. Seus cabelos eram muito lisos e eram extremamente nojentos, pois eram oleosos e tinham a aparência sebosa. Senti náuseas apenas de imaginar algum tipo de proximidade com aquele cabelo.

- Senhora, eu gostaria de uma tortinha de abóbora! – pediu ele a mulher do carrinho de doces. Ela se reclinou sobre o carrinho, procurando a tortinha. Eu e Tiago colocamos nossos doces em nossos bancos e o ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Caramba. O que leva um cabelo a ser assim? Sinto náuseas só de pensar em ter um cabelo destes.

- Somos dois. – sussurrei em resposta.

- Ta a fim de brincar com ele? – convidou-me Tiago com um sorriso maroto. Eu dei o mesmo sorriso e tive certeza de que aprontaríamos muito juntos, e seríamos ótimos amigos.

Tiago entendeu meu sorriso como um sim e logo que a mulher de doces estava distraída com a próxima cabine, Tiago chamou o menino.

- Ei! Você aí! – gritou ele e o menino se virou, fitando-nos com seus olhos negros.

- Sim? – disse ele. Sua voz parecia tímida.

- Então, eu não sei se você já ouviu falar, então vou te contar. Você já ligou algum chuveiro na vida?

Tiago sempre o olhava com um sorriso maroto, e o menino parecia se encolher a cada palavra dele. Por um momento, senti que ao estar ao lado de Tiago, eu seria poderoso, e que controlaríamos Hogwarts. Sim, eu gostava desta ideia. Hehe.

- Claro que sim, eu tomo banho. – respondeu o menino rispidamente.

- Jura? Não parece – eu comecei, me intrometendo na conversa dos dois. - Você já _lavou_ o cabelo?

O menino de óculos ao meu lado soltou uma risada.

- Sirius, o que acha de darmos um apelido para nosso novo amiguinho?

- Ótima ideia, Tiago. Do que acha que ele tem cara?

- Não sei. Talvez... Seboso? – sugeriu ele e eu ri alto.

- Ou talvez Ranhoso! – agora nós dois ríamos muito alto. Eu nunca havia me divertido tanto com alguém como eu estava me divertindo com Tiago, eu me sentia muito feliz.

- Adorei! Vai ser Ranhoso! – concordou Tiago.

Ranhoso nos assistia com uma face incrédula, que aos poucos, se transformou em uma face de raiva.

- Idiotas! Vocês vão levar uma azaração agora que vão aprender a nunca mais me chamar de _Ranhoso_! – berrou ele ardendo de raiva.

Ranhoso colocou a varinha em punho e eu e Tiago fizemos o mesmo, e antes que Ranhoso pronunciasse o feitiço, Tiago já começara a azará-lo. No mesmo tempo em que Tiago disse a azaração, uma menina de cabelos muito ruivos e olhos verdes apareceu.

- Severo – começou ela se aproximando de Ranhoso e ao ver Tiago pronunciando a azaração, ela gritou. Muitas pessoas já tinham as cabeças fora de suas cabines para ver o que havia no corredor.

O feitiço de Tiago errou seu alvo de Ranhoso, porém atingiu em cheio a ruiva. Ela tropeçou e caiu, e eu deduzi que aquela fosse a azaração do tropeço.

Tiago arfou surpreso. Eu encarava a cena incrédulo e Ranhoso ajudava a ruiva a se levantar.

- Me desculpe! – se apressou em dizer Tiago. – Eu não queria te acertar! Juro! É que você apareceu e daí sem querer foi em você! Ah, eu juro por Mérlin que você não era meu alvo, me desculpe mesmo.

- Dá pra calar a boca? – disse a ruiva irritada, massageando a têmpora que ela provavelmente batera em seu tropeço. – Eu já bati a cabeça e tá doendo! Você tagarelando só piora as coisas!

- Desculpa – murmurou Tiago baixinho.

- E para de pedir desculpas! – os olhos verdes da ruiva já ardiam de raiva neste momento.

- Você tá legal? – perguntou Ranhoso delicadamente, eu e Tiago cerramos os olhos para ele.

- To melhor, Severo. Volta pra cabine, nossas coisas estão lá. Quero dar uma palavrinha com alguém. – ela fitou Tiago ao dizer alguém. Eu imaginei que não seria uma boa ideia mexer com esta ruiva, já que ela parecia deixar claro que qualquer mal feito a ela seria pago.

Ranhoso se afastou e a menina parecia assassinar Tiago apenas com o olhar. Eu e Tiago sentamos em nossos bancos e a ruiva entrou na cabine, fechando a porta atrás dela.

- Você, seu ridículo – ela olhava para Tiago ao falar, e eu me sentia como uma mosca que nem estava ali, mas que assistia a cena. – Por que azarou meu amigo?

- Peraí! – eu me intrometi. – Se a questão é a defesa do amigo, você que não comece a xingar meu amigo! Ele tem um nome, que não é ridículo. – entrei em defesa de Tiago que me lançou um breve sorriso, por mais que sorrisse maroto para a ruiva.

- Que seja! Quais são os nomes de vocês, já que você – ela me fitou – faz questão de apresentações?

- Meu nome é Sirius Black – eu me apresentei.

- Sou Tiago Potter, e você?

- Sou Lílian Evans. E é bom que você, Potter, não azare mais ou meu amigo! Sabe? Não se ache o centro do universo que pode azarar qualquer um, porque você _não é_! – caramba, a Lílian era uma fera. Porém, Tiago não parecia se intimidar com as ofensas da ruiva, e não tirou os olhos dos dela e nem o sorriso maroto da face.

- Espera! Ranhoso nos ameaçou com sua varinha. Então seu amiguinho não é tão inocente assim, tá legal? – defendi Tiago novamente.

- Ranhoso? – perguntou-me ela com a testa franzida.

- É o apelido que eu e o Tiago demos para ele.

- Que ridículos. – murmurou Lílian com desprezo. – E você, fica longe do meu amigo, ouviu?

- Recado dado, Lílian.

- Eu vou voltar para minha cabine.

Ela começou a abrir a porta da cabine e quase já se perdia ela de vista quando Tiago a chamou.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela parecendo irritada e impaciente.

- Você tem lindos olhos, Lílian – elogiou ele e eu abafei o riso com a mão. Lílian corou e ficou parecendo um tomate.

- Ahn, obrigada. E pra você, é Evans, Potter.

Ela finalmente saiu da cabine e eu não segurei mais o riso, eu e Tiago gargalhamos um pouco e após isto, aproveitamos o resto da viajem devorando os doces que nós havíamos comprado no carrinho de doces e conversamos sobre Hogwarts, juntos sonhando com ela tentando imaginá-la. Aos poucos, a escola foi ficando mais próxima eu ficava cada vez mais ansioso.

_N/A: Oiiiiie gente! Então, esta ai mais um capitulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, escrevi tudo de uma vez em um surto de inspiração, hehe. Então, não se esqueçam da __**REVIEW**__! Beijinhos, Sunny. _


	3. Chegando em Hogwarts

**Chegando em Hogwarts**

**Sirius' POV**

Meus olhos atravessaram a janela e percebi que já estávamos no crepúsculo. Tiago devorava uma varinha de alcaçuz, como se aquela fosse a última que ele comeria em toda a vida. Franzi o cenho para ele, reprovando sua atitude que particularmente achei nojenta.

- Tiago, come com calma! – alertei-o. Seus olhos grandes encontraram meu rosto e ele me lançou um olhar que eu não consegui decifrar.

- Me deixa em paz, tá legal? Eu como do jeito que eu quiser! – o jeito que ele disse parecia uma criançinha mimada e eu ri alto de seu tipo. Ele me olhou sem entender, mas logo estava rindo, confuso, mas rindo.

- Você é um porcão! – ofendi-o. Ele me lançou um sorriso e eu dei uma coçada no canto de meu lábio para alertá-lo de que ali seu rosto estava sujo. Tiago imediatamente limpou.

Conversamos um pouco até finalmente o trem chegar. A ansiedade fervilhava em minhas veias e eu mal podia me conter. Tiago, em minha frente, parecia tão ansioso quanto eu. Seus olhos brilharam no momento em que o trem parou e agora ele sorria para mim.

- Chegamos – murmurou ele, quase engasgando de tanta felicidade. Eu assenti, sorrindo também. Levantei-me e peguei minha mala e Tiago fazia o mesmo atrás de mim. Saímos da cabine e muitos alunos andavam e fila pelo corredor. Eu e Tiago tentávamos encontrar alguma brecha para entrar na fila, porém ninguém nos dava a vez.

- Caramba, com estas pessoas educadas seremos os últimos a chegar a Hogwarts! – exclamou Tiago irritado ao meu lado.

- Calma, Tiago. – disse eu, tentando amenizar a situação. Avancei um pouco para tentar entrar na fila, mas só levei uma cotovelada de uma garota loira.

Então, eu estava ficando impaciente. Tiago já parecia que ia explodir o trem e eu tentava me manter calmo para acalmá-lo também. Até que então, uma garota morena interrompe a fila um pouco atrás da porta de nossa cabine. Ela era... linda. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros, parecia chocolate, e eram bem ondulados, formando pequenos cachos nas pontas. Sua pele era rosada e ela tinha profundos olhos castanhos. Ela deu um sorrisinho para mim e meu coração falhou uma batida. Algumas pessoas atrás dela reclamavam para a fila andar. Tiago avançou e entrou finalmente na fila. Eu fiz o mesmo logo após.

- Muito obrigado – agradeci. – Ninguém parava, achei que ia ficar no trem por mais algumas horas!

Ela deu uma risadinha que soou bem em meus ouvidos.

- Disponha. Afinal, ser educada não faz mal a ninguém. – disse a garota logo atrás de mim. Virei-me para dar uma olhada nela e ela sorriu para mim. – Qual é seu nome, garoto?

- Sou Sirius Black. E você, garota? – apresentei-me.

- Sou Marlene Mckinnon. Muito prazer Sirius. – todo o tempo em que estivemos falando, nós estávamos caminhando pelo corredor, fazendo paradas ou outras para deixar pessoas em cabines entrarem. Tiago dava a vez para algumas pessoas e fiquei feliz por ele estar sendo educado. Então, chegamos à ponta do trem e desembarcamos. Dei uma última olhada naquele trem, pensando em como eu estaria quando embarcasse nele novamente.

- Para onde vamos, será? – ouvi alguém sussurrar em meu ouvido que reconheci ser Tiago.

- Er... – envergonhei-me por não saber. Como podia? Sempre ouvi tanto de minha família e agora eu nem sabia ao menos em que direção ir? – Eu não sei. – admiti com relutância.

- Nem eu – ouvi Marlene atrás de mim. Agora já estava escuro, a noite já abrangia todo o céu e não deixara nenhum vestígio do sol. Estávamos em uma calçada, em que muitos alunos caminhavam para um lado e alguns outros, como nós, não sabia para onde ir e estava parado logo na frente do trilho do trem.

Perguntei-me se deveria ir à mesma direção dos outros alunos quando uma sombra grande, tipo enorme, aparece das sombras. Só por precaução, deixei a varinha em punho.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! – gritava a grande forma. – Por aqui! Sigam-me!

Ninguém ali hesitou em segui-lo, e devo admitir que eu também não. Eu só queria chegar logo em Hogwarts, apenas isto. Percebi que minha respiração estava ofegante, ansiedade? Talvez...

- Finalmente alguém aparece! – exclamou Tiago ao meu lado.

Caminhamos na noite, apenas algumas luzes iluminando nossos caminhos. Andamos por volta de cinco minutos, quando finalmente nos deparamos com um lago.

- Caros novos alunos – começou o grande homem. – Eu sou Hagrid. Como vocês estão no primeiro ano, vocês farão uma travessia de barco até a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – meu coração deu um solavanco com o nome da escola. – Nos próximos anos, vocês irão com carruagens até a escola, então aproveitem a única oportunidade de vocês de andar de barco até a escola. Por favor, não sejam teimosos, são apenas quatro bruxos por barco. Agora vamos!

Fiquei feliz por ser chamado de bruxo e sorri. Senti alguém puxando meu braço e começar a correr, e antes que eu caísse, comecei a correr junto. Sabia que era Tiago nos levando para algum barco, então deixei a mão em meu braço me levar. Então nós chegamos e embarcamos no barquinho.

- Divertido, não? – perguntou-me Tiago com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Eu assenti em um sorriso igualmente grande.

- Estou com o coração na boca! – exclamei, com cada célula do meu corpo se remexendo de ansiedade. Tiago sorriu maliciosamente.

- Por causa da ansiedade? – perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. Estranhei sua pergunta.

- Sim! Do que mais seria? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Não sei... Talvez por causa daquela morena pela qual você ficou babando lá no trem...

Eu arfei e corei ao mesmo tempo.

- Cale a boca! Eu não fi-fiquei babando por ela – gaguejei com a voz nervosa, tentando me explicar. Murmurei um xingamento para ele, no mesmo tempo que Marlene apareceu na ponta do barco. Meu coração deu novamente um solavanco. Pois é, muitas emoções em Hogwarts, ou quase lá.

- Oi – cumprimentou ela parecendo tímida.

- Oi – dissemos eu e Tiago, mas não em uníssono.

- Hum, os outros barcos então cheios... – ela parecia com vergonha em continuar falando então eu me adiantei.

- Embarque no meio de transporte de Tiago e Sirius! Garantimos a melhor segurança para você...

- E comida grátis! – continuou Tiago entrando em minha brincadeira. Marlene ria.

- Comida grátis? – estranhou ela entre risadas.

- Claro! Assim que você chegar a Hogwarts! A comida é grátis para mim, Sirius e você, já que não somos nós que estamos pagando! – explicou Tiago e agora eu ria junto com Marlene.

- Seu assento não é inflável, então acho melhor você saber algum feitiço. – lamentei.

- Ou saber nadar – optou Tiago rindo. – E as saídas de emergência estão nos seus lados direito e esquerdo, e em ambos você cai na água.

Estávamos todos rindo e Marlene já havia embarcado.

- Todos já embarcaram? – gritava Hagrid. – Espere, o que faz aqui ainda, ruivinha?

Assim que ele disse ruivinha, eu e Tiago olhamos na direção dele e encontramos Lílian estava se explicando com ele.

- Tudo bem. – dizia Hagrid a ela, sua voz grave ecoando. – Tem algum lugar sobrando em algum destes barcos?

Agora ele falava conosco. Tiago levantou a mão rapidamente e Lílian o fuzilou novamente com o olhar. Hagrid disse para ela embarcar conosco, que foi o que ela fez.

- Olá, Lílian – cumprimentei-a. Ela parecia emburrada e os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e bagunçados. A ruiva cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Olá – respondeu ela um pouco rude. Marlene sorriu para ela.

- Prazer, sou Marlene Mckinnon, e você?

- Sou Lílian Evans, muito prazer – elas apertaram as mãos. Os barcos começaram a, magicamente, andar sozinhos.

Ninguém conversou por cerca de um minuto. O silêncio era incômodo, porém eu não tinha nada para falar, então comecei a observar os outros barcos.

- Então, Marlene – começou Lílian.

- Pode me chamar de Lene! – permitiu ela animada com a nova amiga, imagino, pela facilidade e simpatia feminina, deduzo que agora elas fossem amigas. Não sei, na verdade, nem ligo muito.

- E você pode me chamar de Lily! – disse ela gentilmente. – Para qual casa você quer ir, Lene?

- Bem – Marlene corou. – Para a Corvinal.

- É pelo motivo que estou pensando? – desconfiou Lílian sorrindo maliciosamente.

- O motivo que você está pensando é um motivo que só meninas têm? – tentou Marlene ler a mente de Lílian.

- Sim! Eu também, Lene. – exclamou Lílian quicando no banco do barco.

- Com licença, meninas – interrompeu Tiago com a expressão curiosa.

- O que você quer, Potter? – perguntou Lílian rispidamente.

- Qual é o motivo?

Ambas meninas coraram e deram risadinhas tímidas que me deixaram curioso.

- Dizem que a fundadora de Corvinal, Rowena Ravenclaw, era muito bonita, com um rosto um tanto intimador e austero – começou a explicar Lílian. – Então, por isto, dizem que as meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts estão nesta casa.

A ruiva e a morena continuavam a dar risadinhas.

- Meninas – dissemos eu e Tiago em uníssono, revirando os olhos.

As duas garotas continuaram a conversar, mas agora eu não prestava mais muita atenção.

- Olhem! – gritou Tiago apontando para frente. Eu dei um pulo na cadeira de susto. Olhei na direção pela qual ele apontava. – Já dá pra ver Hogwarts!

Meu coração estava a mil e minha mente também. Eu podia ver o castelo do Hogwarts, quer dizer, um pouco dele, pois estava escuro, mas ainda podia vê-lo pela iluminação de algumas tochas de fogo.

Então, chegamos à outra borda e desembarcamos. As duas meninas andavam juntas e eu e Tiago também, logo atrás delas. Caminhamos mais um pouco até chegar ao castelo. Dar meu primeiro passo lá dentro fez meu pé formigar de emoção e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Os alunos caminharam por um corredor até chegar à frente de uma professora.

- Olá, alunos – cumprimentou ela sorrindo. Ela vestia trajes normais de Hogwarts, de professores. Tinha os cabelos um pouco grisalhos e seus olhos eram castanhos. – Eu sou Minerva McGonagall. Agora vocês irão passar pelo teste de seleção das casas! Temos Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina, vocês irão colocar o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça e ele irá dirigir vocês a sua casa, pela qual permaneceram até o final dos estudos em Hogwarts. Os alunos de sua casa serão como sua família em Hogwarts, e cada casa ganha pontos por méritos e vitórias dos alunos, e perde pontos por regras quebradas. A casa com mais pontos no final do ano letivo ganha a Taça das Casas. Pedimos para que os alunos não incomodem os professores com pedidos para troca de casa, pois o que o chapéu disser, será a sua casa. Agora sigam-me.

Caminhamos atrás da professora, então adentramos o Salão Principal.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente! Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capitulo! Sim, eu demorei a postar, me desculpem. Então, por favor, deixem __**REVIEW**__, é muito importante. Beijinhos, Sunny Weasley. _


	4. Grifinória

**Grifinória**

**Sirius' POV**

O salão era deslumbrante. Quatro enormes mesas estavam uma do lado da outra, com o intervalo de um corredor para passagem entre eles. Eu sabia que cada mesa era de uma casa, e me senti nervoso, pois todo o salão olhava para nós. Lá na frente, havia uma mesa na horizontal com todos os professores sentados. Na frente desta mesa, havia um pedestal, onde me disseram que era onde Dumbledore falava. E o teto, era de fato a coisa mais magnífica de todos, era enfeitiçado para parecer o céu, e olhar para ele era lindo.

- Façam uma fila – ordenou a professora lá na frente. Todos os alunos formaram uma fila indiana, dando alguns empurrões ou outros. – Vou chamar seus nomes! Fiquem _atentos_!

E assim ela ia chamando alguns nomes. Fiquei olhando para o chapéu, esperando a professora anunciar meu nome. Já tinham alunos novos em pelo menos uma casa, e eu aplaudia com entusiasmo, assim como todo o salão. Lancei um olhar de cobiça à mesa da Grifinória e outro de tristeza para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Black, Sirius! – gritou a professora lá na frente. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, cada célula do meu corpo temia o nome que seria anunciado pelo chapéu, mas mesmo assim eu segui em frente, meio cambaleante.

Sentei no banquinho e a professora colocou o chapéu na minha cabeça. Levei um susto quando o chapéu começou a falar, mas tentei me manter calmo.

- Ora, o que temos aqui? Mais um Black? – o chapéu tinha uma voz grossa que me dava arrepios. – Devia me perguntar por que um Black ainda se dá ao trabalho de me colocar em suas cabeças, vão todos para a mesma casa... Porém, sua cabeçinha não me diz Sonserina, estranho, estranho...

- Não diz? – perguntei nervoso.

- Não – respondeu ele. Meu coração deu um solavanco. Eu não ia para a Sonserina? – Você tem mais jeito de, hum, GRIFINÓRIA!

Minha boca ficou em formato de "O". Eu não podia acreditar! Eu fui para a Grifinória! Mas o que minha família acharia disto? Tomara que Tiago venha para a Grifinória também. Aliás, falando nele, o garoto acabara de me lançar um sorriso de parabéns. Sorri alegre em resposta.

Dirigi-me a mesa da Grifinória e sentei ao lado de uma garota alta e bela, com cabelos castanhos claros. Ela me deu parabéns por ter entrado nesta casa e disse que me levaria mais tarde até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Sorri apenas imaginando o glorioso salão onde só existiriam Grifinórios.

- Evans, Lílian! – chamou a professora e eu me sobressaltei com o nome da menina ruiva que conheci no trem. Lílian, exatamente como eu, cambaleou até o banquinho e eu pude ver seus lábios murmurarem algo que eu não pude identificar o que seria. Quando eu já não agüentava mais de ansiedade, esperando que o chapéu gritasse o nome da casa Corvinal, que Lílian queria, o chapéu gritou o nome da casa.

- GRIFINÓRIA! – a ruiva abriu um imenso sorriso enquanto o salão irrompia em aplausos. Lílian chegou à mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Parabéns – disse a ela assim que ela se sentou. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu simpática.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela um pouco ofegante e com a voz nervosa. Um garoto loiro acabara de ser selecionado para a Sonserina e era recebido na mesa em que eu achava estar destinado.

- Decepcionada? – perguntei a Lílian ao meu lado. Ela me olhou com cara de surpresa, como se não entendesse o que eu estava dizendo.

- Como assim? – indagou um pouco assustada.

- Você não queria ir para a Corvinal? – expliquei. Lílian abriu a boca parecendo que ia falar alguma coisa, mas logo a fechou novamente. Ela começara a corar muito, e teve uma hora que eu achei até que ia ter dificuldade de diferenciar seu rosto de seu cabelo.

- Ora! Grifinória é uma ótima casa também, não é? Não significava que eu não seja bonita, certo? – ainda corada, ao falar, sua voz era trêmula. Eu assenti e eu pude ouvi-la respirar fundo e seu rosto voltando a sua palidez.

- Potter, Tiago! – gritou a professora lá na frente. Sobressaltei-me com o nome de meu mais novo amigo e fiquei atento para ver para qual casa ele seria selecionado.

Diferente de mim, Tiago parecia confiante ao andar até o chapéu. Quando ele se virou para ficar de frente para o Salão e sentar no banquinho seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele me lançou um sorriso, que não pude interpretar exatamente seu significado.

- GRIFINÓRIA! – anunciou o chapéu e eu alegrei-me. Tiago correu na direção da mesa pela qual ele fora selecionado. Dei-lhe os parabéns e ele agradeceu.

Os nomes passaram como um zumbido por meus ouvidos. Eu e Tiago havíamos ficado entretidos em uma conversa sobre como seria o salão comunal da Grifinória e o garoto descreveu-me o que os seus parentes haviam lhe contado sobre o salão.

- Alunos! – chamou um homem de barba e cabelos grisalhos de pé, na frente da mesa dos professores. Aquele com certeza era Alvo Dumbledore, e algo estranho correu por minha barriga. Conhecer aquele homem era... emocionante. Talvez pelo fato dele ser um grande bruxo? Não sei. – Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor da escola. Queria dar as boas vindas a todos! Estamos começando mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts, e espero que todos os alunos passem o ano bem e com boas notas, sem acidentes com feitiços. Quero lembrar aos alunos mais velhos e alertar aos mais novos que a Floresta Proibida, como o próprio nome diz, é proibida para todos os alunos, por causa de suas criaturas mágicas perigosas que suspeitamos ainda nem conhecer todas e provavelmente não saber a princípio como controlá-las. Então, por favor, mantenham-se afastados dela. Agora, sem mais demoras, vamos comer!

Os pratos feitos de ouro que estavam na mesa em nossa frente, magicamente se encheram de comida vindo do nada. Apenas começando a comê-la que percebi o quanto estava faminto e como a comida da escola era gostosa. Ao provar um frango, Tiago comentou ao meu lado.

- Delícia esta comida, não é mesmo? – elogiou ele. Eu e Marlene emitimos sons que diziam que concordávamos.

O jantar pareceu passar rapidamente, e nenhuma das pessoas a minha volta falou alguma coisa durante o jantar. Todos pareciam se deliciar com a comida e ninguém parecia disposto a interromper a comilança para algum comentário.

O jantar finalmente acabou e eu nunca havia me sentido tão satisfeito em toda minha vida. Só de imaginar comer novamente deixava-me enjoado, mesmo que a comida fosse deliciosa, eu não agüentaria comer mais.

- Monitores! Por favor, levem os alunos até o salão comunal de suas casas! – pediu o diretor lá na frente.

Uma garota alta de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis chamou os Grifinórios da ponta da mesa. Todos seguimos ela e então, passeamos pelo incrível castelo e fomos conhecendo seu interior. Passamos pelos quadros que se moviam e falavam conosco, conhecemos o fantasma da Torre da Grifinória, Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, e muitas outras coisa incríveis.

Por fim, chegamos até um quadro onde havia uma mulher gorda. A monitora da casa Grifinória parou em sua frente e virou-se para nós. Pediu a atenção de algumas alunas que conversavam ansiosas, entre elas Lílian e Marlene, e começou a falar.

- Olá, gente! – cumprimentou. – Sou Suzane, a monitora da Grifinória. Através deste quadro – ela gesticulou para o quadro da mulher gorda atrás dela. – vocês tem acesso a sala comunal da Grifinória e seus dormitórios. Vocês precisam dizer uma senha para a mulher gorda e se acertarem, ela os deixará entrar. A senha sempre muda, então permaneçam atentos. A senha, no momento, é "Espada de Prata".

O quadro da mulher gorda girou, mostrando-nos um pequeno corredor que levava a um salão. Passamos pelo corredor, mal podendo conter a ansiedade, até que tive um vislumbre do salão comunal: na parede, havia uma grande bandeira da Grifinória estendida, poltronas e um sofá grande e vermelho envolta de uma lareira e logo atrás duas grandes mesas que deviam ser de estudo. Eu havia adorado o salão, e era bem parecido com o que os parentes de Tiago haviam descrito.

- O dormitório masculino é à esquerda e o feminino a direita! – avisou a monitora Suzane.

Uma mão surgiu em meu ombro e eu me virei, era Tiago. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar e ele parecia tão animado quanto eu.

- É maravilhoso, não é? – disse ele maravilhado, e eu assenti.

- Vamos subir? – chamei-o e como eu, ele assentiu e nós nos apressamos para as escadas.

Haviam muitas portas em um estreito corredor e em uma delas dizia "Alunos do primeiro ano". Nós giramos a maçaneta desta e nos deparamos com um quarto possuindo seis camas e janelas intercalando-as. Não muito longe da porta que havíamos acabo de passar, havia outra que deveria ser o banheiro. O quarto ainda estava vazio, a não ser por um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de âmbar. O garoto sorriu ao nos ver.

- Olá! Muito prazer, sou Remo Lupin. – apresentou-se ele.

- Prazer, sou Sirius Black – disse lhe estendendo a mão.

- E eu sou Tiago Potter – assim como eu, Tiago apertou a mão de Remo.

Encontramos nossas malas nas camas onde deveríamos dormir e conhecemos os nossos outros três companheiros de quarto que apareceram um pouco depois, Pedro, Frank. Não muito tempo depois, todos nos deitamos e eu fiquei com a cabeça no travesseiro, sonhando acordado com a escola e um sorriso bobo brincando em meu rosto, até que fui caindo no sono e não pude resistir a ele: cedi às pálpebras pesadas até que dormi.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente. Eu sei que demorei DEMAIS pra postar este capitulo, mas ele veio. Sei que não ficou muito bom, prometo que vou tentar melhorar nos próximos. Mandem reviews! Beijinhos, Sunny Weasley. _


	5. Primeiro dia

**Primeiro dia**

**Sirius' POV**

Abri os olhos pela manhã, porém, não visualizei meu quarto, e sim o dormitório masculino para alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória. Esfreguei os olhos com as mãos em punho e levantei-me. Afastei a cortina que havia em volta da cama e vi que ninguém se levantara, exceto Tiago. Apurei os ouvidos e pude escutar o chuveiro ligado.

- Bom dia, Sirius – disse uma voz fraca atrás de mim que fez-me dar um pulo. Virei e vi que a origem da voz era Pedro Pettigrew. - Desculpe, te assustei?

- Bom dia, Pedro. – respondi. – Sim, você me assustou, mas só um pouquinho.

Na mesma hora que eu terminava de falar, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Tiago aparecera. O garoto vestia as roupas da escola e seus cabelos negros estavam molhados. Os óculos no rosto estavam meio tortos, porém ele os arrumou logo.

- Bom dia Sirius, Pedro – cumprimentou ele. Nós respondemos e Pedro lançou um olhar ao seu relógio.

- Gente, eu vou tomar café da manhã. Tomarei um banho mais tarde. Se importam? – perguntou ele com a mão na barriga, querendo dizer que seu estômago roncava.

- Claro que não, seu comilão! Vai lá – respondeu Tiago dando risada de nosso novo amigo guloso. Pedro passou correndo por nós e logo já havia deixado o quarto.

Fui até uma cômoda ao lado de minha cama onde continha minhas roupas. Separei um conjunto de roupas com todo o uniforme da escola e dirigi-me até Tiago com as roupas na mão. O garoto estava com a cabeça virada de cabeça para baixo, a toalha vermelha sobre os cabelos, e ele agitava a mão freneticamente sobre a toalha, tentando secar os cabelos que antes pingavam.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido, o.k.? – avisei. O moreno levantou a cabeça rapidamente e sua toalha voou para trás. Eu ri da cara dele e ele me fuzilou com o olhar.

- O.k. Vou te esperar no salão comunal, certo?

- Certo. – respondi.

Fui correndo para o banheiro. Lá, era um banheiro normal, de piso de azulejos, quatro pias para lavar as mãos, seis boxes para tomar banho com ganchos para pendurar toalhas e pequenas e baixas prateleiras para colocas a roupa, e por fim, ao lado das pias, havia uma pilha de toalhas vermelhas empilhadas, limpas e macias. Peguei uma e coloquei no gancho do terceiro boxe e coloquei minhas roupas na prateleira abaixo. Despi o pijama e entrei no chuveiro, ligando água quente. Após dez minutos, desliguei-o e enxuguei-me com a toalha, utilizando a mesma técnica de Tiago para secar os cabelos. Vesti o uniforme da escola, escovei os dentes e logo estava saindo do dormitório, encontrando os outros garotos, antes aprofundados no sono, acordados. Desejei-lhes bom dia e encontrei Tiago discutindo com Lílian no salão comunal.

- Pois pelo menos _eu_ sou gentil! – gritava enfurecida a ruiva. Tiago pareceu se chocar com a resposta dela.

- Gentil? Você? Ah, me poupe, Lílian! Não foi...

- É EVANS, POTTER! EVANS! E-V-A-N-S! – assustei-me com o grito dela e dei um salto pra trás, porém, sem querer, eu pisei em alguém que murmurou um "ai". Virei e encontrei Lene, meu coração falhando brevemente uma batida ao vê-la.

- Desculpe, Lene – falei. Ela viu quem falava com ela e deu um sorrisinho para mim.

- Tudo bem, Sirius – perdoou-me ela. Percebi naquele momento que os gritos de Lílian e Tiago haviam cessado, será que a briga havia acabado?

- Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido por uma garotinha metida que fica brava por chamá-la por seu NOME, não foi você que chegou mandando-me calar a boca? Que disse que eu achava que sou o centro do universo? Que sou ridículo? E depois de tudo isto, você é GENTIL?

- Caramba – disse eu. – Como isto começou?

- Ahn – começou Lene, mas ela parecia um pouco confusa ao responder. – Tiago deu bom dia pra Lílian, daí não sei da onde eles começaram a discutir.

- Eu sou metida? EU? Se enxerga, Potter! Se eu sou metida você é o que? E sim, eu posso ter dito todas estas coisas, mas foi por que você ofendeu meu amigo! – retrucou Lílian ferozmente. Todos já acordados no salão assistiam a briga dos dois, porém, ambos nem pareciam perceber.

- Aquele seu amiguinho seboso da Sonserina? – perguntou Tiago cinicamente.

- O cabelo dele não é muito bonito, eu sei – Tiago riu com o comentário da ruiva, mas ela pareceu não ver e prosseguiu – mas ele não é metido! E seu cabelo também não é lindo! Ainda sim, sou bem mais gentil do que você. Eu não saio por ai julgando as pessoas pelo cabelo que elas têm!

- Você não é mais gentil do que eu! – vociferou Tiago. – Eu pelo menos elogiei seus olhos!

Lílian corou.

- Oras, seu metidinho... – a ruiva bufou fortemente, mas logo eles pararam de brigar, pois a monitora da Grifinória, Suzane, acabara de aparecer nas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Só ouço berros! – censurou. Ninguém na sala se manifestou e todos estavam imóveis. A primeira a fazer alguma atitude foi Lílian.

- Vamos tomar café, Lene. É bem melhor do que ficar aqui discutindo com certas pessoas – disse a ruiva friamente sem tirar os olhos de Tiago. Marlene saiu do meu lado e foi até Lílian. As garotas estavam quase saindo, quando de repente Lílian volta e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, deu um tapa na cara de Tiago. A expressão de Tiago era difícil de decifrar, mas eu sabia que misturava ódio com surpresa.

- Bem, não quero mais discussões aqui – disse a monitora. – Circulando, todos!

Caminhei até Tiago e chamei-o pra tomar café. Ele apenas assentiu, a expressão séria ainda no rosto.

Saímos do salão comunal e fomos até o Salão Principal, onde iríamos comer. Tiago parecia uma pedra, e eu poderia jurar que ele era se ele não estivesse movendo as pernas para andar. As mãos em punho ao lado do corpo e o jeito carrancudo parecia afastar as pessoas da sua volta.

- Tiago – chamei sabendo que estávamos perto do salão. Ele gesticulou para eu falar. – Esquece a discussão e o tapa. É nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts! Vamos ter aulas e tudo mais, dá pra ficar legal?

- Ela me bateu e me ofendeu! Quer que eu esqueça tudo? – retrucou ele grosseiramente.

- Por favor! – supliquei.

- Está bem – cedeu ele e murmurei algo parecido com "ótimo".

Chegamos ao salão e muitas pessoas já tomavam seus cafés da manhã. Não demorei muito para encontrar Lene, porém Tiago também não demorou a encontrar Pedro. Eu sabia que Lílian estaria com Lene, e era óbvio que Tiago não iria tomar o café da manhã perto da ruiva, e vice e versa.

- Vem, vamos lá com Pedro – sugeriu ele. Andamos até onde estava o miúdo e gordinho garoto de cabelos castanhos e sentamo-nos ao seu lado. Ele comia ferozmente de um jeito até um pouco repulsivo de olhar, e perguntei-me quantos quilos de comida caberiam em seu estômago, já que fazia pelo menos meia hora que ele descera para tomar o café, e se ela comia na velocidade de agora...

- Pom fia – disse ele de boca cheia em uma tentativa de dizer bom dia. Eu e Tiago respondemos e eu me servi de uma torrada, jogando manteiga por cima, e servi-me de suco de abóbora.

O café da manhã parecia ser uma refeição tão maravilhosa quanto o jantar. Tudo ali era delicioso e provei um pouco de cada coisa, em uma pequena quantia. Pedro já saíra do salão, e pouco tempo depois eu e Tiago já havíamos terminado.

- Guloso o Pedro, não? – comentou Tiago dando uma risadinha. Concordei com ele, já que isto era um fato que não podia ser negado.

Nós estávamos saindo do Salão quando avistamos Lílian conversando com Ranhoso. Seu cabelo parecia mais nojento e oleoso do que o dia anterior, e perguntei-me como alguém consegue deixá-los assim.

- Então, _Evans_ - começou Tiago se dirigindo à ruiva, e a conversa com Ranhoso parando abruptamente. Ela olhou-o com um ar superior e levantou as sobrancelhas. Ranhoso parecia não saber o que fazer.

- O que você quer, Potter? – perguntou ela rispidamente.

- Queria falar com seu amiguinho – Ranhoso enrijeceu atrás de Lílian. Tiago olhou para ele com um falso sorriso. – Qual é seu nome, Ranhoso?

O garoto fuzilava Tiago com o olhar e parecia em dúvida se revelava seu nome ou não. Por fim, ele acabou falando.

- Snape, Severo Snape.

- Então, Snape, você acha que uma pessoa gentil dá tapa na cara dos outros? – perguntou Tiago e Lílian arfou. Snape franziu o cenho para Tiago.

- Não, eu não acho que pessoas gentis dão tapa na cara dos outros.

- Está vendo, Lílian? – exclamou Tiago subitamente animado e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – Até mesmo seu amiguinho concorda que sou mais gentil que você!

- Cala a boca, Potter!

- O que está acontecendo, Lily? – perguntou Ranhoso parecendo confuso.

- Eu não sou a Lily, mas eu respondo – adiantou-se Tiago ao ver que Lily já abria a boca pra responder. Snape levantou a sobrancelha para Tiago. – Hoje, a Srta. Evans surtou porque eu dei bom dia para ela. Então discutimos, e ela se diz ser mais gentil que eu, só que ela me deu um tapa na cara. Entende, Ranhoso?

- Não chama ele assim! – protestou Lílian com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Foi isto mesmo que aconteceu, Lily? – perguntou Ranhoso. A ruiva corou um pouco e engoliu em seco.

- E se for? Algum problema? – retrucou ela parecendo irritada. – Vem, Lene. Vamos pra aula de feitiços.

As duas garotas estavam saindo, mas, exatamente como no salão comunal, Lílian voltou, porém ela se dirigiu a Ranhoso.

- Você vai ter aula do que agora? – perguntou parecendo curiosa.

- Herbologia.

- Boa aula, Sev! – desejou a ruiva sorridente.

- Pra você também, Lily!

A ruiva se afastou e Snape também não se demorou a sair. Observei que Tiago acompanhou-os com o olhar, até ambos saírem de seu campo de visão.

- Vamos, Tiago. Caso contrário, iremos nos atrasar. – chamei.

- Vamos. Não queremos chegar atrasados em nossa primeira aula, né? – respondeu ele subitamente animado.

- Claro que não!

Saímos caminhando pela escola, parando algumas vezes para perguntar a alunos mais velhos onde se localizava a sala. Finalmente, encontramos a sala e logo nos sentamos.

- Sirius – chamou Tiago parecendo intrigado com algo.

- Sim? – respondi.

- Está vendo ali, atrás da mesa do professor? – meu olhar foi em direção aonde Tiago descrevera e vi que atrás da mesa havia uma grande pilha de livros. – Estranho, não é?

- Aham – concordei.

Todos os alunos na sala conversavam agitados, pois aquela era a primeira aula de magia que eles teriam na vida. Tiago e eu estávamos igualmente agitados e ansiávamos a chegada do professor.

- O que será que vamos aprender? – tentei imaginar. Tiago ficou um pouco pensativo, porém logo desfez o rosto.

- Tomara que algum feitiço – respondeu dando de ombros.

- É. Seria legal – comentei e, pouco tempo depois, um homem baixo (menos do que uma mesa) aparecera na sala. Seus cabelos eram brancos, ele tinha olhos castanhos e um bigode branco também.

- Bom dia, alunos – cumprimentou ele com uma voz fina e aguda. – Esta é a primeira aula de magia que vocês têm na vida – ei, ele leu meus pensamentos alguns minutos atrás? – e sei que isto é importante para vocês. Sou o professor Flitwick, e ensino feitiços, que é uma matéria muito importante, como vocês devem imaginar. Bruxos sábios e inteligentes conhecem muita magia, e digam-me todos em voz alta: qual é o maior companheiro do bruxo?

- A varinha – responderam em uníssono, porém, eu e Tiago não acompanhamos o resto da turma no coro.

- E o que uma varinha faz?

- Feitiços – desta vez, toda a sala respondera, inclusive eu e Tiago.

- Entendem a importância desta matéria? Pois eu espero que sim! – o professor pareceu observar atrás dele e ler um pedaço de pergaminho, então ele sobe em cima de todos os livros que eu e Tiago havíamos estranhado antes do inicio da aula e por fim, fica mais alto que a mesa e visível para todos os alunos.

- Isso faz sentido – sussurrou Tiago em meu ouvido e eu assenti.

- Hoje, na primeira aula de vocês, aprenderão um feitiço simples – murmúrios animados percorreram toda a sala. – Antigamente, a primeira aula de feitiços era teórica, mas mudamos isto por reclamações de muitos alunos e para mostrar-lhes no inicio como é fazer feitiços. É um feitiço muito simples, mas fazer um feitiço não é simplesmente murmurar palavras a uma varinha! Você tem que saber os movimentos a fazer, a pronuncia correta do feitiço e existem feitiços até que você tem que imaginar coisas para ele sair corretamente, como o feitiço do Patrono, em que você tem de imaginar algo feliz para fazê-lo, porém este é um feitiço dificílimo! Vocês o aprenderam em um futuro distante! Então, o nosso feitiço de hoje é feito com o movimento da varinha de girar e sacudir – o professor pegou a própria varinha e desejou um circulo no ar e, ao fechá-lo, sacudiu a varinha verticalmente. – Vamos! Façam o mesmo!

A sala inteira empunhou suas varinhas e todos repetiram o movimento que o professor fizera.

- Muito bem! O feitiço que vamos fazer é de levitação! Para realizá-lo, fazemos este movimento com a varinha e pronunciamos: _Wingardium leviosa. _Repitam!

- _Wingardium leviosa_ – pronunciou a sala em uníssono.

- Isso! – exclamou o professor contente, a voz ficando um pouco mais aguda que o normal. – Agora façam o movimento e repitam isto! Observem! _Wingardium leviosa_! – uma pena que havia na mesa em frente ao professor levitou pela sala e todos os alunos a olhavam maravilhados. Logo, todos pronunciavam o feitiço, porém nenhuma pena voava.

- Vamos tentar? – perguntou Tiago animadamente ao meu lado. Assenti sorridente e logo começamos a murmurar o feitiço, porém a pena não se movia.

- O que será que há de errado? – indaguei desapontado. Seria assim tão difícil realizar este feitiço que o professor diz ser simples? Será que eu iria me dar bem em magia? Será que eu não iria conseguir fazer magia, e teria de simplesmente voltar para casa?

- Não sei – concordou Tiago parecendo igualmente desapontado. Passei os olhos pela sala e todos pareciam ter dificuldades em realizar o feitiço. Isto havia me aliviado um pouco, pois então eu não era o único com dificuldade.

Eu e Tiago continuamos tentando, sem produzir efeito na pena, até que nos assustamos com um grito animado e histérico que vinha do outro lado da sala. Olhamos na direção de onde o som viera e então que vimos Lílian, com o rosto maravilhado e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sacudindo a varinha com os olhos pregados no teto: sua pena flutuava a alguns metros acima das cabeças de todos nós aqui em baixo.

- Parabéns, Srta. Evans! – guinchou o professor maravilhado. – Cinco pontos para Grifinória!

Pelos pontos ganhos, os alunos da Grifinória parabenizaram a ruiva e ela corava de orgulho. Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa olharam-na com admiração, porém não falaram com ela.

- O.k. – de repente ouvi Tiago dizer ao meu lado. Virei e encontrei-o com a cara fechada para Lílian, e ele parecia extremamente irritado – Agora eu vou fazer este feitiço de merda! _Wingardium leviosa!_

O feitiço parecia ter sido feito corretamente, e isto foi confirmado ao ver a pena começar a levitar suavemente até atingir a altura aproximada da que a pena de Lílian estivera há pouco tempo. Observei a pena até que voltei meu olhar para Tiago novamente, que sorria vitorioso e de vez em quando lançava olhares superiores a Lílian, que o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Ah, mais um Grifinório! – exclamou o professor animado. – Parabéns, Sr. Potter! Mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória!

Ao observá-lo sendo admirado pela sala toda, não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja. Esforcei-me um pouco mais para realizar o feitiço, porém a pena não subiu mais que dez centímetros da mesa. No final da aula, mais dois alunos da Grifinória haviam conseguido realizar o feitiço (entre eles Remo) e mais quatro da Lufa-Lufa, então as duas casas haviam obtido 20 pontos. Desapontado, guardei a varinha no final da aula enquanto era consolado por Tiago:

- Não liga, Sirius – dizia ele. – É difícil realizar o primeiro feitiço mesmo!

- Você, Remo, Lílian e mais sei lá quem conseguiram! – protestei.

- Eu fui motivado pra tirar aquele sorrisinho idiota da cara daquela garota. E ela deve ter conseguido só porque é metida e quer ficar mostrando pra todo mundo que ela sabe fazer magia. E Remo... sei lá!

- Humpf – foi só o que eu tive a dizer. Resolvi abandonar o assunto enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de História da Magia com os alunos do primeiro ano da Corvinal.

Seguimos alguns alunos da Grifinória que pareciam já saber o caminho, até que chegamos a uma sala de aula comum, com um quadro negro na frente de toda a sala.

- Dizem que esta é a matéria mais chata de toda. História da Magia, deve ser, não é? – comentou Tiago.

- Também me falaram isto – concordei, lembrando que meu tio havia me dito isto uma vez. – Tem jeito de ser, mas vamos ter que esperar pra confirmar isto, certo?

- Aham. Onde será que está o professor? Minha família havia me dito que ele era diferente, por que será?

Na mesma hora que Tiago acabava de falar, algumas meninas deram gritinhos assustados, e não poderíamos culpá-las: um fantasma acabara de atravessar a parede onde se encontrara o quadro negro. Não pude negar que me assustei também, afinal, ver fantasmas atravessarem paredes não é algo que eu estava acostumado a ver.

- Bom dia, alunos – disse o fantasma em uma voz rouca e estranha. Seu rosto parecia cansado e ele parecia uma tartaruga velha e enrugada (N/A: de acordo com a Wikipédia!). – Sou o Prof. Binns, e ensino História da Magia. Sou o único fantasma a ensinar em Hogwarts. Certa noite, ainda vivo, adormeci na frente de uma lareira e acordei morto, mas sem perceber isto, levantei e fui dar aula, percebendo isto algum tempo depois. Isto é o máximo que eu digo de mim, não quero alunos bisbilhoteiros metendo o nariz na minha vida ou morte.

Devo admitir que a minha primeira impressão do professor não foi das melhores. Ele parecia mal humorado, chato e emburrado.

- Agora – continuou ele – já aviso que passamos toda a aula _lendo_. Sabem o que isto significa? Que isto é uma aula _teórica_, ou seja, não é necessário o uso da varinha, então, todas guardadas dentro das vestes!

Todos os alunos guardaram suas varinhas onde o professor pedira, pois assim como eu, pareciam ter percebido que ele não parecia ser do jeito brincalhão. Bem, meu primeiro pensamento sobre esta aula foi: vai ser um tédio agüentar isto por sete anos.

- Todos agora, peguem seus livros! A História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot. Abram-no na página doze e vamos começar a ler!

Passamos toda a aula lendo sobre Convenções Internacionais de Bruxos de 1289 e, devo dizer, eu não ansiava a próxima aula de História da Magia. Tive vontade de gritar e dar pulos de alegria quando a aula acabou, pois estava quase dormindo, e o jeito monótono que o professor lia e explicava a matéria não colaborava para manter-me acordado.

- Finalmente! – disse Tiago bocejando assim que saímos da aula. – Esta deve ter sido a coisa mais chata que já vi na vida!

- Concordo! Ter que passar sete anos aprendendo isto vai ser horrível!

- Com certeza! Estou pensando seriamente em matar algumas destas aulas e...

- Não sei se você sabe, Potter – interrompeu uma voz vindo de trás de nós dois. Viramo-nos e vimos Lílian acompanhada de Marlene. Esta sorriu para mim e eu corei, sorrindo de volta, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio percorria meu corpo. – Mas a matéria de História de Magia tem alta importância se você quiser passar nos N.O.M.s. Níveis Ordinários...

-... De magia! – completou Tiago parecendo irritado. – Eu sei, tá legal? Mas agora você vai vir dizer que achou a aula legal? Por que, se for, não ligue se eu te chamar de queridinha do professor. Quem é sua mãe, afinal? Ela ficou te ensinando magia antes de vir para cá e lhe falando coisas sobre Hogwarts pra você ficar se exibindo por aí, dando uma de inteligente, repetindo tudo?

A ruiva não havia ficado feliz com as palavras de Tiago. Assim como ele, parecia muito irritada e prestes a explodir.

- Eu nasci trouxa, seu ridículo! Eu apenas me _informei_ sobre a escola e suas matérias antes de vir para cá, está bem? Só estou lhe avisando que a matéria é importante se você quiser passar! Mas se você reprovar, o que eu tenho com isto, não é? O problema será inteiramente seu!

- Exatamente! Não fique se metendo na minha vida, sua metida a inteligente!

A briga dos dois parecia ter terminado e Lílian parecia prestes a chorar: seus olhos verdes ganharam lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo rosto e seu lábio inferior tremia um pouco. Ela e Lene se afastaram sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

- Cara – murmurei – vocês dois tem que parar de discutir.

- Ela me irrita tanto! Odeio esta garota! – exclamou irritado.

- Mas você devia pedir desculpas a ela. Você meio que chamou de burra.

Após eu sugerir isto, Tiago ficou calado e pareceu hesitar em dizer alguma coisa. Por fim, ele bufou e disse:

- Tá legal. Eu peço, só que mais tarde, no salão comunal, certo?

- Certo.

A próxima aula era Transfiguração. Esta, como diziam, era uma das matérias mais difíceis de Hogwarts, então eu estava particularmente nervoso para ela. E se a professora pedisse para eu transfigurar algo na frente de toda a sala? E agora a aula era com a turma da Sonserina, conhecida casa rival a Grifinória...

- Estou com medo – disse uma voz ao meu lado, fazendo-me dar um pulo na cadeira da sala de aula. Era Remo.

- Somos dois – disse eu.

- Três. – completou Tiago. – Dizem que Transfiguração é difícil.

- Ei! – protestei. – Pelo menos as penas de você voaram! A minha não!

- Calma, Sirius. – tranqüilizou-me Tiago, porém suas palavras não fizeram efeito sobre mim. Meu estômago parecia ter virado ginasta dentro de minha barriga, por que ele insistia em ficar dando voltas?

Eu achava estar prestes a vomitar quando a professora entrou na sala. Era Minerva McGonagall.

- Bom dia, alunos – cumprimentou ela não parecendo muito gentil, mas sim um pouco seca. – Já vou avisando, Transfiguração é uma matéria difícil. E não quero graçinhas na minha aula. Sou Minerva McGonagall, como já sabem. Porém, vocês me chamem de professora McGonagall, estamos entendidos?

A sala toda pronunciou "sim", porém, não em uníssono. A professora pareceu aceitar, pois virou-se e colocou alguns livros que carregava em cima da mesa.

- Para começar... – começou ela, porém, ela foi interrompida pela entrada de um aluno. Era Snape.

Com os cabelos oleosos, Ranhoso chegou ofegante e deu uma rápida e amedrontada olhada para a professora.

- Sr. Snape – censurou Minerva. – Posso saber porque está chegando agora?

-Desculpe-me, professora! – gritou ele, esganiçado. – Eu me perdi!

- Sente-se – ordenou um pouco sombria. – E espero não ter que dar-lhe um mapa para achar a sala na próxima aula, certo?

Seboso assentiu e corou. Ele olhou por volta da sala, em busca de um lugar para sentar. Então olhei para Lily, que acenava para ele e parecia quicar na cadeira.

- Sev! – chamou a ruiva. – Aqui!

O garoto olhou agradecido para ela e foi ao seu encontro, sentando-se no lugar que ela apontava.

- Como estava dizendo – recomeçou McGonagall. – Transfiguração é uma matéria difícil, em que você transforma um objeto em outro. Nós começamos com coisas muito simples, como transformar palitos em agulhas, entende? Peço que não fiquem desapontados caso não consigam transformar nada a princípio, é realmente complicado e acredito que poucos de vocês vão conseguir. Agora, observem.

Com um aceno de varinha, ela transformou a mesa em sua frente em uma cadeira. Alguns alunos exclamaram maravilhados, e eu apenas maravilhei-me em silêncio. E então, a professora transformou a cadeira em uma mesa novamente.

E assim se foi a aula. A professora disse para tentarmos murmurar um feitiço para um palito, tentando transformá-lo em uma agulha. Não pude conter-me de alegria quando meu palito foi perdendo a aparência original e foi ficando prateado, até eu encontrar uma agulha em minhas mãos. A professora mostrou para toda a sala, elogiou-me e até lançou a mim um sorrisinho, e por fim, acrescentou dez pontos a Grifinória.

O resto do dia foi igualmente legal. Tivemos aulas de várias matérias bruxas, cada uma mais interessante que a outra. Remo adorou Herbologia, Tiago preferiu Feitiços e eu, talvez por meu bom desempenho, adorei Transfiguração.

Ao final do dia, tivemos o jantar. Deliciosas comidas se estendiam sobre a mesa e cada aluno adorou tudo, exatamente como no jantar da noite de abertura. E de uma coisa todos tinham certeza: estar em Hogwarts não significa estar mal alimentado.

Após o jantar, eu, Remo e Tiago ficamos conversando um pouco no salão da Grifinória, até estarmos demasiados cansados para dormir. Subimos para o dormitório, tomamos um banho, e todos deitamos. Antes de dormir, o dia se passou como um filme por minha mente, até que eu não pude mais lutar contra o cansaço. Adormeci após meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente! Este capitulo ficou grande, não é? Era o que eu queria fazer, deu mais de quatro mil palavras *-*. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu tentei representar os sentimentos do Sirius no primeiro dia dele, o desapontamento por não conseguir fazer o feitiço na aula do Flitwick e a alegria por conseguir transfigurar na aula da Minerva. Ficou bom? Espero que sim. A opinião do leitor é sempre muito importante para mim, então não esqueçam de deixar um review, ok? Não precisa ser longa, se você gostou, pode mandar apenas "legal" ou outro elogio e se você não gostou pode mandar "merda". Agora, antes de eu finalizar, eu gostaria de fazer algumas indicações, lembrando que todos os autores estão na minha lista de favoritos:_

_Se você gosta de Harry Potter..._

_Lys Weasley – recomendo a fic "Longitude" do Scorpius e da Rosa, muito boa. _

_Lola Potter Weasley – se você adora HG, recomendo a fic Mrs. Potter (que é continuação de outra fic, a My Complete Heart)_

_Ginevra Gryffindor – caso você ame o Sirius e sua relação com o Harry, recomendo a fic "Férias de Verão". _

_Nessie Potter Black – com a fic "Não sofrerei mais". _

_Se você gosta de Percy Jackson..._

_Bella Potter Cullen – e a romântica fic "Nosso futuro"_

_Monica Maria – que possui uma fic que eu amo demais, chamada "A Escolha"_

_Então é isto gente, não deixem de conferir estas fics! Todas maravilhosas, garanto!_

_Beijinhos_

_Sunny Weasley_


	6. Aviso!

**Oiiiie gente!**

**Isto não é um capítulo, é só um aviso =/**

**Queria dizer que eu não ando muito inspirada e não quero fazer qualquer coisa só pra postar, entendem? Me desculpem. Principalmente a Gin, que eu sei que realmente está esperando um novo capítulo.**

**Se alguém tiver qualquer ideia, por favor, avisem =D Elas são bem-vindas!**

**Beijinhos e desculpa novamente, vou tentar escrever e postar o mais breve possível**

**Sunny Weasley**


	7. Quadribol

**Capítulo 6**

Os dias em Hogwarts estavam ficando cada vez melhores. A cada aula, nós aprendíamos mais e mais, e, tirando a aula de história da magia, todas as aulas prendiam a minha atenção como nada antes.

Na aula de feitiços, eu havia conseguido fazer a minha pena flutuar e fiquei extremamente feliz quando isto ocorreu. Agora, eu gostava de fazer pequenas coisas levitarem, como talheres ou penas. Toda a sala havia conseguido também, e após praticarmos um pouco, já estávamos aprendendo um novo feitiço que abria portas.

Já na aula de Transfiguração, todos conseguiram também fazer o palito virar agulha, porém que isto tenha levado mais tempo do que o feitiço de levitação. A professora Minerva era rigorosa, e nenhum aluno tentava desrespeitá-la e se esforçava ao máximo para conseguir bons resultados em sua aula. No momento, ainda praticávamos a mesma transfiguração do palito e agulha.

- Não adianta fazerem o feitiço apenas uma vez! É preciso _prática_! Ouviram? Ás vezes, estes feitiços ocorrem por acaso, e eu quero me certificar que todos conseguem fazer o feitiço na hora que bem entenderem! – dizia ela para toda a sala.

As outras aulas eram divertidas, por mais que eu estivesse me dando um pouco mal em História da Magia e Poções (N/A: Nesta o professor é o Snape! ASHUSAHU, brincadeira!). Eu me esforçava, porém me manter acordado com um fantasma falando sobre fatos ocorridos no passado era uma tarefa difícil.

No momento, eu estava no Salão Comunal, fazendo a lição de História da Magia (dois rolos de pergaminho sobre as Convenções de Bruxos), porém, eram onze da noite, e a tarefa era para o dia seguinte, então por mais que eu estivesse dormindo em cima da lição, eu tinha de fazê-la se não quisesse ouvir sermão de um fantasma rabugento. Mau humorado, molhei a pena e voltei a escrever. Meus olhos quase fechavam e ás vezes eu sacudia a cabeça com força, na tentativa de fazer o sono passar brevemente.

- Sirius? – sobressaltei-me com uma voz doce chamando-me. Virei a cabeça e lá estava Marlene. Ela me olhava curiosa e um leve sorriso brincava em seus lábios. - O que está fazendo aqui, nesta hora?

A sala comunal estava deserta, antes só ocupada por mim e agora por Marlene também. Em Hogwarts, as aulas por mais divertidas e interessantes que fossem, eram exaustivas. Entre nove e dez horas da noite, as pessoas já iam para seus dormitórios.

- Eu ainda não tinha feito a lição de História da Magia – expliquei.

- Ah – exclamou ela se aproximando e sentando na cadeira a minha frente. – Quer ajuda?

- Hum – pensei por um instante. Até que uma ajuda não seria ruim, porém, de _Marlene_? Eu não era muito bom em História da Magia e eu não queria de jeito nenhum que ela me achasse burro.

"Não, obrigado. Eu me viro com a lição."

- Ah, tudo bem – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Mas e você? – perguntei.

- O que tem eu?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui nesta hora?

- Hum, eu realmente estava exausta quando fui ao dormitório – começou. – mas, quando deitei na cama não consegui dormir. Estou meio inquieta, então resolvi vir aqui pra, sei lá, fazer alguma coisa que me traga o sono de volta.

- Ah, espero que consiga – disse eu.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela sorrindo e eu não pude deixar de perceber que ela era muito bela sorrindo. Flagrei-me perdido admirando-a e logo voltei à atenção a minha lição.

Eu realmente não sabia muita coisa sobre o assunto dado para a redação, então eu repetia os mesmos fatos, descrevendo-os de modo diferente. Eu já havia acabado o primeiro pergaminho e quase metade do segundo, só faltava finalizar a redação. Isto era para ser fácil, certo? Porém, não é. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que colocar pra finalizar o texto. Contemplei o pergaminho por certo tempo e eu voltava a molhar a ponta da pena, mesmo que isto não fosse necessário.

- Sirius? – chamou Marlene. Assenti com a cabeça para fazê-la prosseguir. – Você quer ajuda no final? Desculpe se estou sendo insistente, mas faz uns dez minutos que você só olha o pergaminho e não escreve nada nele.

Desta vez eu nem pensei por instante, pelo simples motivo que não havia como negar.

- Por favor, Lene. Estou caindo de sono e quero acabar isto logo.

Ela sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, mudando para a que estava ao meu lado.

Com Marlene me ajudando, terminamos a redação rapidamente. Fiquei extremamente agradecido a ela, e parecia até que a palavra "obrigado" não era suficiente para demonstrar minha gratidão.

- Agora é minha vez – eu disse a ela. Lene levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender sobre o que eu estava falando.

- Sua vez do que? – perguntou parecendo intrigada.

- De lhe ajudar.

Ela riu fracamente.

- Obrigada, mas eu já terminei minha redação.

- Não estou falando da redação. Estou falando sobre seu sono, quero ajudá-la a encontrar um meio de dormir.

- Ah! – exclamou ela finalmente parecendo entender o que eu estava falando. Ela riu fracamente de novo. – Mas você já fez isto.

- Ahn? – agora o confuso e intrigado era eu.

- Agora eu sei que toda vez que eu não estiver com sono, é só eu ler o livro de História da Magia.

Após seu comentário, ambos rimos. Eu não podia nem ao menos defender a matéria, pois ela realmente dava sono.

- Boa noite, Sirius. Até amanhã, durma bem. – disse ela se dirigindo ao dormitório.

- Boa noite, Lene. Até, e você durma bem também.

Arrumei minhas coisas que eu usei para fazer a lição e, junto com o pergaminho, soquei tudo dentro de minha mochila. Subi para o dormitório, sendo o último daquela noite a deixar o salão comunal. Sorrateiramente, adentrei o dormitório, e todos estavam dormindo. O local estava mergulhado em profundo silêncio e para mim, o único acordado ali, até o barulho de minha respiração parecia alto demais. Coloquei a mochila ao lado de minha cama e logo coloquei o pijama (eu já havia tomado banho antes, porém, como desci para fazer a lição, não me atrevi a descer de pijama) e fui até o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Assim que o fiz, deitei-me na cama e logo adormeci, já que a exaustão me dominara.

Acordei pela manhã com Tiago me sacudindo. Devo dizer que este não é o melhor jeito de ser acordada, principalmente quando você se sente extremamente sonolento e apenas o ato de pensar em fazer qualquer movimento já lhe deixa cansado.

- Acorda, Sirius! – exclamava ele sem parar de me sacudir. Isto já estava torrando a minha paciência. – Você vai se atrasar pra aula!

O problema é meu! Deixe-me dormir!

- Dá pra você deixar de ser preguiçoso? – continuava ele.

Não, obrigado. Estou ótimo sendo assim.

- Sirius! Não finja que não está me ouvindo! Eu sei que você está!

Parabéns, Tiago! É bom saber que você sabe alguma coisa. Quer saber outra? EU QUERO FICAR EM PAZ!

- Vamos, Sirius! Eu vou te azarar!

Minha paciência tem limite. E eu acabei de chegar lá.

- TIAGO POTTER! DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA E ME DEIXAR EM PAZ? EU QUERO DORMIR! É TÃO DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER? – gritei e Tiago se assustou, dando um pulo pra trás.

- Bom dia, mal humoradinho. – disse ele ironicamente, rindo de minha irritação.

- Eu talvez não estivesse tão mal humorado se alguém não tivesse me acordado deste jeito! – resmunguei, me levantando.

- O.K, da próxima vez eu me lembro de deixar você chegar _atrasado_.

E eu não podia discordar dele. Eu tinha só dez minutos para vestir-me e tomar um café da manhã. Como não daria tempo de eu tomar um banho, vesti logo o uniforme e praticamente voei até o salão principal.

Chegando lá, enfiei uma torrada inteira na boca (ou pelo menos tentei).

- Ei! Vai com calma! – exclamou Tiago chegando atrás de mim.

- Calma? – falei com a boca cheia. – Como assim calma? Você acha que eu tenho muito tempo pra comer?

- Você tem – disse ele puxando a manga do braço direito para conferir o horário no relógio em seu pulso. – Hum, é verdade, você está certo. Você tem dois minutos.

Nós nos encaramos por um segundo.

- ENGOLE ESTA COMIDA, SEU TRASGO! TÁ PENSANDO QUE TEM MUITO TEMPO PRA COMER, É? – gritou ele subitamente, me assustando. Parecia que todos que ainda estavam no salão principal viraram os olhos para nós. Eu corei e enfiei a cara no prato.

Mérlin, o Tiago tem alguma coisa na cabeça que não seja merda?

- Esta provavelmente vai ser a aula mais legal de todas, né? – disse Tiago parecendo tão ansioso quanto eu.

Estávamos nos gramados de Hogwarts, esperando Madame Hooch. E esta seria a professora de vôo, que também era a juíza dos jogos de Quadribol na escola.

Eu já sabia voar, é claro. Meu tio havia me ensinado e a sensação do vento batendo em meu rosto era maravilhosa.

- É. – respondi a Tiago.

Todos os alunos em volta pareciam tão animados quanto nós, principalmente os nascidos trouxas. Sem preconceitos! É só que eles nunca tiveram a chance de voar em uma vassoura, pois nunca nem ao menos souberam que elas eram úteis para coisas além de voar. Quer dizer, se eles tentassem se jogar de certa altura com uma vassoura entre as pernas e acreditando que iam voar eles provavelmente iam morrer, pois era uma vassoura trouxa. Não bruxa. Trooouxa. Não bruuuuxa. Trooouxaaa varree. Bruuuxo vooooaa. Troouuuxa. Não bruuuuxa. Entendem a diferença? (N/A: Ok, aqui é meia noite e um. Eu não estou exatamente com sono, mas, por favor, me dêem um desconto por esta coisa de trooouxa não bruuuuxa, ok? Ah! Virou meia noite e dois!)

- Lene – ouvi Lílian ao meu lado falar com Marlene, que se virou para ela. Tiago ao meu lado, parecia estar ouvindo também. – Você não acha que esta aula devia ser _opcional_? Quer dizer, voar parece legal, mas isto não significa que _todos nós_ devemos fazer isto, certo?

Tiago ao meu lado soltou uma fungada.

- Aposto que só diz isto por que você está com _medo_! Afinal, é muito mais seguro ficar sentado numa cadeira ouvindo um fantasma falar sobre fatos passados, certo? – provocou ele se referindo á aula de História da Magia.

Lílian cerrou os olhos para ele, mas permaneceu calada. Isto só provou que, por mais irritante que Tiago pudesse ser com ela, ele estava certo desta vez. Lily estava com medo de voar.

- Não sei se seu cérebro é grande o suficiente para saber, mas eu estava falando com Lene. Não fique metendo o nariz na conversa dos outros, seu mala e xereta! – ralhou a ruiva com Tiago. Ele abriu a boca prestes a rebater, mas bem neste momento Madame Hooch chegou.

Ela era uma mulher com cabelos grisalhos, curtos e espetados. Seus olhos eram incrivelmente completamente amarelos, assim como os de um falcão.

- Olá, alunos – cumprimentou ela. Havia um apito pendurado em seu pescoço. Toda a sala respondeu em coro seu cumprimento. – Sou Madame Hooch, e vou ensiná-los a voarem. É bem simples. Agora, quando eu apitar, quero que estiquem suas mãos sobre a vassoura aos seus pés e digam: "suba!".

Todos os alunos tinham, esticadas ao lado de seus pés, uma vassoura. Todos fizeram o que a professora disse: para alguns, a vassoura voou imediatamente ás mãos do aluno, já para outras, tiveram de repetir "suba" algumas vezes para a vassoura obedecer aos seus comandos.

- Muito bom! Agora, quero que todos montem em suas vassouras e dêem um forte impulso com os pés. Isto fará vocês planarem no ar. Façam isto por alguns segundos, apenas planando, ninguém voe muito alto! E depois inclinem levemente o corpo para a frente, e isto fará vocês voltarem ao chão, ok?

- Professora – chamou Lily erguendo a mão. – É obrigatório todos voarem?

Por mais que ela tentasse esconder, o medo em sua voz era notável.

- Por que, querida? Você está com medo? – perguntou a professora, mas não em um tom desafiador, mas sim preocupado. Tiago abafou uma risada com uma tosse ao meu lado.

- Não! Eu só queria saber... Mas deixe, vamos fazer logo isto.

A professora lançou um sorriso a Lily e então apitou.

Foi incrível! Todos os alunos planaram no ar e Lílian soltou um gritinho quando sua vassoura subiu. Fazia tempo que eu não voava, e voltar a sentir a sensação completamente livre de voar e não sentir os pés no chão foi maravilhoso.

- Agora voltem ao chão! – gritou a professora e todos a obedeceram e parecia que Lily fora a mais apressada para voltar ao chão, mas ela não acelerou por nenhum momento, por medo de inclinar demais, imagino eu. – Emocionante, não é? Até hoje me lembro de meu primeiro vôo...

- Aposto cinco galeões que ela está lembrando-se do primeiro vôo em uma vassoura dela, e aposto também que é uma vassoura velha – sussurrou Tiago para mim. Eu soltei uma risada: pelos olhos fora de foco da professora, ele estava completamente certo.

- Professora – chamou um aluno levantando a mão. Eu nunca havia o visto na Torre da Grifinória, o que indica que ele era um aluno da Lufa-lufa, casa com a qual estávamos tendo aula.

- Sim, Sr...? – disse a professora saindo de seu transe.

- Diggory. Amos Diggory.

- Fale, Sr. Diggory – concedeu Madame Hooch.

- A partir de que ano se pode entrar para o time de Quadribol?

Todos os alunos começaram a murmurar coisas para os colegas ao seu lado, e todos pareciam ansiosos pela resposta.

- A partir do segundo ano – respondeu a professora. – Sem exceções! Não quero nenhum aluno insistindo, ouviram? Agora vamos continuar a aula.

O resto da aula foi muito divertido e Tiago estava certo: fora a melhor aula que já tivemos até aquele momento. Nós aprendemos a fazer a vassoura subir (inclinando o cabo da vassoura para cima) e também aprendemos sobre tipos de vassouras.

Todos estavam incrivelmente animados naquela aula, e os alunos da Grifinória também fizeram amizade com os da Lufa-lufa. Eu e Tiago, por exemplo, conhecemos melhor Amos Diggory, o que fizera a pergunta sobre com quantos anos se pode jogar Quadribol.

- Olá, sou Tiago Potter – apresentou-se a Amos.

- Oi, eu sou Sirius Black – apresentei-me também.

- Olá, Tiago e Sirius. Sou Amos Diggory!

Depois de todas as apresentações, nós mergulhamos em uma profunda conversa sobre Quadribol. Amos disse que assim que pudesse, no próximo ano se inscreveria para goleiro da Lufa-lufa, Tiago disse que iria se candidatar á apanhador da Grifinória e eu gostaria de ser artilheiro da Grifinória.

- Sinto muito, alunos, mas a aula acabou! – anunciou a professora. Todos os alunos soltaram um muxoxo de decepção, a não ser Lily, que pareceu aliviada. – Mas, se vocês estão tão animados assim a respeito de voar e quadribol, sábado teremos o primeiro jogo do ano: Grifinória contra Corvinal! Estão todos convidados! É ás três da tarde! Agora, vão!

Ao anuncio da professora, os olhos meu, de Tiago e Amos pareceram brilhar. Então, enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de poções, nós três combinamos de se encontrar meia hora antes do jogo nos portões do castelo de Hogwarts. Por fim, logo nos separamos, pois Amos foi para sua aula de Feitiços.

O resto da semana pareceu se arrastar. As aulas pareciam mais longas e tanto eu quanto Tiago fazíamos uma contagem regressiva para o sábado. Sempre conversávamos com Amos quando tínhamos aulas junto com a Lufa-lufa e ele parecia até mais ansioso que nós.

- Deve ser tão incrível, né? Estou realmente ansioso. – não parava de dizer ele e eu e Tiago concordávamos.

Então finalmente o sábado chegou. Não era tão necessário acordar cedo neste dia, mas minha ansiedade era tanta que apenas acordei meia hora depois do horário em que normalmente acordo.

Tiago ainda dormia feito uma pedra, assim como todos no dormitório. Sorrateiramente fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa qualquer. Desci para tomar café da manhã e procurei na mesa da Lufa-lufa Amos, mas ele não estava lá. Dando de ombros, voltei a comer, só imaginando como seria a partida de hoje.

Assim que acabei de comer, voltei á Torre da Grifinória e esbarrei com Tiago, que acabara de acordar e estava indo tomar café da manhã.

- Ei! Acordou cedo – disse ele.

- Estou ansioso pro jogo – falei, dando de ombros.

- É, eu também. Mas mesmo assim, estas aulas, por mais que sejam divertidas, me matam. Preciso de um descanso.

Como eu não tinha absolutamente nada melhor para fazer, acompanhei Tiago no café da manhã. Enquanto ele comia, ele falava que a Grifinória com certeza ganharia.

Não depois de muito tempo, nós saímos do salão principal, encontrando na porta um dos artilheiros da Grifinória. Desejamos-lhe boa sorte no jogo de hoje e ele agradeceu, falando que a Grifinória com certeza esmagaria Corvinal no jogo.

Até ás duas e meia da tarde, eu e Tiago ficamos matando o tempo. Eu ganhei dele em uma melhor de três no xadrez bruxo e então Tiago, Remo e eu saímos pela escola apenas para dar uma volta.

Então ás duas e meia chegou. Como combinado, encontramos Amos e ele, Tiago, Remo e eu fomos até o campo de Quadribol, junto com outras pessoas que iam também. Amos era da Lufa-lufa, porém ele dissera que iria torcer para a Grifinória.

Ficamos na torcida, apenas conversando. Nós conseguimos lugares bem na frente e dali nós tínhamos uma boa visão do campo verde com três balizas em cada extremidade do campo.

Até que o jogo começou.

Todos gritaram coisas motivadoras para o time Grifinório quando ele adentrou o campo e logo depois entrou o da Corvinal, que foi vaiado pela Grifinória e aplaudido por Corvinal.

O jogo fora incrível, com certeza o melhor que eu já vira. Os artilheiros davam mergulhos em que você tinha absoluta certeza que iriam colidir com o chão, mas no que parecia o último segundo, eles puxavam as vassouras para cima, driblando o adversário. A partida estava oitenta á trinta para a Corvinal, e todos na torcida da Grifinória pareciam nervosos e aflitos: ou o apanhador pegava o pomo, ou teríamos que fazer mais pontos.

Então, finalmente, veio uma dose de esperança para toda a torcida da Grifinória: o apanhador vermelho que estivera sobrevoando o jogo á busca da bolinha dourada e quase invisível de repente começou a voar rápido no que parecia em busca de algo que só podia ser o pomo. O apanhador da Corvinal não se demorou a segui-lo até que estavam lado a lado. Pelo que parecia, o apanhador da Corvinal ainda não avistara o pomo, pois o apanhador da Grifinória fez uma curva para a direita e logo a desfez e se virou para a esquerda, indo para o lado em que o pomo realmente estava. Então, ele agarrou-o. O jogo terminara e a Grifinória ganhou de cento e oitenta á oitenta. O apanhador Grifinório subiu na altura de onde estivera procurando o pomo e mostrou-o á todos, um sorriso enorme estampado em sua face.

Após o jogo, na Torre da Grifinória foi só festa. Havia comes e bebes por lá e todos sorriam e se divertiam. Eu, Tiago e Remo parabenizamos todos os jogadores e um tempo depois saímos da farra e fomos dormir. Antes de render-me ao sono, prometi a mim mesmo que jamais esqueceria o dia em que assisti meu primeiro jogo em Hogwarts.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. __**Desculpa**__ mesmo a demora pra postar! Eu não estive muito inspirada, mas daí eu assisti Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal e vi a aula de vôo dele e tive a ideia de fazer um capítulo ligado ao Quadribol. _

_E aí? Vocês gostaram? Isso vocês podem me responder com uma review!_

_O próximo capítulo eu vou fazer sobre Halloween, o que acham? _

_Novamente, desculpas pela demora pra postar, principalmente pra Fernanda Ginny, pois eu sei que ela realmente estava esperando este capítulo, mas também sei que ela vai demorar pra ler pois está de mudança. Felicidades na casa nova, Gin!_

_Beijinhos_

_Sunny Weasley _


	8. Halloween

**Halloween**

**Sirius' POV**

O clima de Halloween pairava sobre Hogwarts. Faltava uma semana para o dia 31 de outubro, mas todos os alunos já estavam animados. Todos os estudantes do segundo ano para cima afirmavam que o banquete de Halloween era maravilhoso, tão bom quanto o natalino. Bem, era o que diziam os que já optaram pelo Natal em Hogwarts.

- Será que eles fazem alguma decoração especial no salão? – imaginava Remo enquanto ele, Tiago, Pedro e eu íamos para as masmorras para assistir á aula de poções.

- Quem se importa? – disse Pedro dando de ombros, parecendo indiferente. – Uma das coisas que se aprende na vida é: não importa o lugar que você coma, desde que a comida seja boa.

Todos o encaramos.

- O.K., vocês ouviram – murmurou Tiago. – O que acham de tacarmos ele numa pilha enorme de lixo e dar a ele tortinhas de abóbora? Aposto cinco galeões que ele come direitinho lá!

Eu e Remo rimos enquanto Pedro revirou os olhos.

- O que acham que o Prof. Slughorn vai nos mandar fazer hoje? Tomara que seja uma poção mais fácil do que a da aula passada, porque a minha ficou horrível – lamentou Remo.

Só para constar, Remo é simplesmente o guri mais _nerd _que eu já vi. Nós quatro não íamos nada mal nas aulas, porém Remo sempre achava que isto não era suficiente.

- Ah, Remo. – gemeu Tiago parecendo cansado daquilo tudo.

Entramos na abafada sala de poções ali nas masmorras, ocupando uma mesa. A maioria dos alunos ou já estava ali ou estava chegando. Esperamos um momento e, quando parecia que já estavam todos presentes, o professor começou a aula.

O Prof. Slughorn era um ótimo professor. Era sempre bem-humorado e não se irritava se nós tivéssemos alguma dúvida. Ele era também o diretor da Sonserina, casa com a qual tínhamos aulas de poções, porém ele não demonstrava preferência pelos alunos de sua casa, o que era legal da parte dele, eu acho.

- Bom dia, alunos! – cumprimentou alegremente o professor. – Hoje, eu quero que vocês façam em duplas a poção da página vinte e quatro.

Tiago formou dupla com Pedro e eu com Remo. Trabalhamos duramente, sempre conferindo novamente o livro. A poção que no começo era verde virou laranja e agora se encontrava em vinho.

- Adoro a mudança de cores das poções – falou Remo parecendo maravilhado. – É o que acho mais legal. É incrível o jeito que as cores mudam, assistir é o melhor.

- É sim. – concordei jogando um pouco de um ingrediente mencionado na receita.

Continuamos a fazer a poção, em grande parte do tempo em silêncio, fazendo apenas em certos momentos comentários ocasionais sobre a poção.

- Acho que estamos fazendo corretamente – eu disse animado. Nas aulas de Magia em Hogwarts, sempre que eu conseguia um bom resultado em algo, qualquer que fosse, eu ficava bem alegre. E pelo jeito, Remo também. Não pude deixar de ver o brilho em seus olhos ao olhar para a poção após meu comentário.

Já estávamos quase no fim da poção e eu arrastei meu olhar para o lado, para dar uma espiada no resultado de Tiago e Pedro. A poção não parecia ter um resultado positivo, pois o livro dizia que ela deveria ficar azul escuro, quando a deles estava vermelho berrante. Porém, ao mesmo tempo os dois ficavam rindo, o que dizia que por mais que a poção não estivesse correta eles estavam se divertindo.

Então, voltei a ajudar Remo com a poção quando Lílian apareceu em nossa mesa.

- Sim, Lily? – perguntei á ruiva.

- Sirius, você poderia me emprestar Losna? É aquela plantinha esverdeada. – pediu ela indicando uma planta verde que havia em cima da mesa.

- Claro – concordei dando á ela um pouco.

- Obrigada – agradeceu sorrindo.

A ruiva estava se retirando enquanto eu fazia uma prece mental para Tiago não implicar com ela.

Minhas preces foram ouvidas? Só se quem ouviu não goste de mim, pois aconteceu justamente o contrário.

- Hey, Lílian – cumprimentou Tiago já em um tom provocativo.

- É _EVANS_, Potter – protestou ela irritada. – É realmente tão difícil de entender?

- O fato de você ficar andando e fazendo dupla com uma pessoa com aquele cabelo nojento? Sim, é meio difícil de entender.

- Não fale assim do Severo!

- Puxa, Lily! Que jeito mais _severo_ de se falar!

Após Tiago falar, vários alunos da Grifinória abafaram um riso.

- Cale a boca, Potter. Você se acha melhor que os outros, não é? Seu ridículo.

- E ainda por cima, ele é da Sonserina! O que você tem na cabeça além de cabelo ruivo, cara Lílian?

- Algum problema com gente da Sonserina? – murmurou uma voz fria atrás de nós. Todos se viraram e viram um garoto de cabelos tão louros que pareciam brancos. Seu olhar era frio e o garoto fazia expressão de que cheirou algo ruim. Os cabelos dele além de loiros eram lisos e compridos, batendo no ombro dele. Não era tão diferente do meu, que também batia no ombro, porém o meu era escuro, cacheado e completamente bagunçado, pois eu já havia desistido da batalha para arrumá-los.

- E você é...? – perguntou Tiago olhando desconfiado para o menino.

- Lúcio Malfoy – apresentou-se ele.

Eu e Tiago arqueamos as sobrancelhas para ele. Os Malfoy eram uma família poderosa no mundo bruxo, porém nada amigável.

- E então? Você tem algum problema com sonserinos? – insistiu.

- Não. Acho que eles que tem problema comigo. – gozou Tiago dando um sorrisinho ao Malfoy. – Aliás, você tem um coisa de baixo do nariz.

- O que? – perguntou rudemente colocando a mão em baixo do nariz.

- Não sei, mas pela sua expressão deve feder.

Tiago soltou uma gargalhada e foi acompanhado por vários alunos da Grifinória. Lily, é claro, não ria.

- Ei, gente! – disse o professor abrindo a porta. Ele se ausentara por uns minutos para conferir uma coisa com McGonagall. – Vamos ver estas poções!

- Você vai ter troco, Potter – ameaçou Lúcio rapidamente, voltando ao seu lugar.

Enquanto eu assistira a cena, Remo colocara os últimos ingredientes na poção e a nossa estava pronta. No final da aula, o professor disse que a nossa poção ficara boa, porém ele elegeu como a melhor a de Lílian e Severo, que ganharam um sapo de chocolate para cada.

O resto da semana foi tranqüilo tirando as pequenas toneladas de lições de casa passadas pelos professores. É claro que nenhuma lição fora maior do que a de História da Magia, pra variar. Tiago e eu havíamos começado há passar mais tempo estudando, então se tornara freqüente nós sermos encontrados na sala comunal com a cara enfiada em algum livro. Logo, o resultado aparecia: nas aulas, na maioria das perguntas dos professores, nossas mãos se erguiam no ar e tínhamos a resposta na ponta da língua.

Até que enfim chegou 31 de outubro e o castelo de Hogwarts fazia questão de demonstrar a data: as armaduras do castelo foram iluminadas por dentro, dando um ar meio aterrorizante quando elas se encontravam em um ambiente sem muita claridade, e o salão principal era o mais magnífico: haviam enormes abóboras ocas que continham luzes laranjas dentro e por fora haviam faces desenhadas e pequenos morcegos voavam sobre as mesas das casas.

Todos no dormitório masculino do primeiro ano estavam se arrumando cedo para o jantar de Halloween. Então, assim que todos estavam prontos, começamos a descer para o Salão Comunal.

- Psiu! – chamou alguém atrás de mim. Virei e encontrei Tiago.

"Tenho algo para te mostrar!"

Eu, de fato, não queria me atrasar para o jantar de Halloween, porém a curiosidade venceu.

- O que é, Tiago?

- É apenas algo herdado do meu pai.

Com um sorriso maroto, ele se aproximou de seu malão e, de lá de dentro, tirou uma capa prateada que parecia velha.

- Uau. Você herdou uma capa velha do seu pai. Incrível, podemos ir? – falei irônico.

Tiago me olhou com desaprovação como se eu tivesse o ofendido gravemente.

- Você vai pagar por estas palavras depois de ver o que é esta belezinha aqui. É uma capa da invisibilidade.

- Não. Elas são muito raras, não pode ser. – falei incrédulo, estudando a capa com os olhos.

Então, Tiago jogou a capa sobre si e ele sumiu. Depois, apareceu apenas sua cabeça, que parecia flutuar. Minha boca ficou em formato de "O".

- Mérlin! – foi tudo o que pude dizer.

- Incrível, não é? – falou ele orgulhoso da própria capa.

- Sim! – exclamei animado.

- Agora, acho que temos de ir, a não ser que queiramos chegar atrasados.

Tiago guardou a capa dentro de seu malão e logo descíamos as escadas, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal. Lá, encontramos Lily e Marlene. Tiago e Lily se fuzilaram com o olhar enquanto eu e Marlene sorrimos em lugar de um cumprimento um para o outro.

Chegamos ao Salão e boa parte dos alunos já se encontravam sentados lá. Eu, Tiago, Remo e Pedro pegamos nossos lugares e nos sentamos.

Depois de mais ou menos dez minutos, o Prof. Dumbledore pediu para todos ficarem em silêncio, ordem que foi obedecida imediatamente. Então, ele foi breve: desejou um feliz Halloween a todos e logo depois, olhamos para as mesas e vimos que ela havia sido posta. O cardápio estava diferente dos habituais jantares da escola: haviam salgados diferentes, mas ninguém olhava para eles por causa dos doces, que com certeza havia milhares de tipos que davam água na boca só de olhar. Nós quatro comemos em silêncio, ninguém se atrevendo a falar para não atrapalhar a concentração do delicioso paladar da comida.

Logo após todos comerem, os pratos ficaram limpos novamente e a comida foi retirada. As velas que pairavam sobre nós de apagaram, dando uma iluminação sinistra ao local. Dumbledore de levantou novamente e começou a falar:

- Agora, para a data do Halloween não passar de apenas um jantar maravilhoso, devo dizer, os fantasmas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts vão fazer um pequeno show para vocês. Esperamos todos que gostem.

O show foi realmente assustador: os fantasmas surgiam de lugares mais inesperados e eles contavam histórias de terror, que causaram arrepios em todos os alunos. Então, quando acabou, todos os alunos estavam demasiados assustados e atordoados que saíram em silêncio do Salão.

Na volta para a Torre, nós quatro andávamos novamente juntos até lá (eu, Tiago, Remo e Pedro). Cansados e perturbados, andávamos sem falar nada, fitando o chão. Estávamos passando por um corredor com armaduras e parecia que ninguém se atrevia a olhar pra elas, como se alguém pudesse saltar de trás delas e nos matar.

- Caramba, aquele show foi horrível, não é? – comentou Tiago com a voz rouca. Todos assentiram.

Depois disto, tudo aconteceu muito rápido: estávamos no final do corredor das armaduras quando de trás delas surgem duas pessoas gritando. Era Lily e Marlene, que se esconderam para nos assustar. Todos nós gritamos e apenas Tiago dera um pulo para trás esbarrando em uma armadura, que bateu na parede e depois se voltou contra ele, fazendo ele cair no chão com a armadura sobre si, prensando-o contra o chão. As garotas rolavam de rir no chão enquanto eu, Remo e Pedro tirávamos a armadura de cima de Tiago e ajudávamos ele a se levantar. Ele lançou um olhar furioso as meninas que se esforçavam para respirar entre as brechas das risadas.

- Isso _não foi_ engraçado – disse entre dentes.

- Ah não, é? – provocou Lily. – Imagine. Você dando um gritinho e depois...

A ruiva não continuou a frase: a risada a impediu.

- Vamos embora daqui – falou Tiago voltando a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Chegamos ao Salão Comunal e Tiago foi direto ao dormitório. Os outros meninos se sentaram nas poltronas do Salão Comunal, porém eu fui atrás de Tiago.

- Você está bem, cara? – perguntei quando cheguei lá. Ele se virou para mim com um sorriso maligno de vingança no rosto, que eu achei estranho.

- Estou ótimo. – então ele tirou a mão de trás das costas e eu percebi que ele estava com a Capa da Invisibilidade na mão. – Até porque com isto aqui aquelas garotas vão aprender o verdadeiro significado de um bom susto.

_N/A: Oiiii gente. E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Desculpem a demora pra postar... Fiquei assistindo seriados e não escrevi muito. Eu ia fazer já a continuação, mas resolvi parar aí pra dar uma suspense, hehe. Então, deixem uma review, por favor? Beijinhos, povo! _

_Sunny Weasley_


	9. O Fantasma da Floresta Proibida

**O Fantasma da Floresta Proibida**

**Sirius' POV**

- Tiago, você tem certeza? As chances de sermos pegos são grandes!

- Calma, Sirius – disse ele parecendo indiferente á situação. – É só não sairmos debaixo da capa, ok? Elas não podem nos acusar se elas não nos vêem.

Eu continuava nervoso, mas vendo do ponto de vista de Tiago, ele estava certo. Como as garotas no dormitório poderiam acusar-nos de assustá-las se elas nem podiam nos ver? A ideia me tranqüilizava um pouco, mas nem tanto.

- Vamos dar um tempo no Salão Comunal e meia noite e meia colocamos a capa e vamos, certo? – disse ele.

- Certo. – concordei.

Descemos as escadas e encontramos boa parte dos Grifinórios lá. O ar continuava pesado e assustado e parecia que as poucas pessoas que subiam iam em grupos. Por medo, acho eu.

- Ei, Tiago, Sirius, nós vamos subir, vocês vêm? – falou Remo levantando-se de repente.

- Ahn... – comecei mas Tiago falou por mim.

- Vamos ficar mais um tempo aqui. – disse com certeza e Remo deu de ombros. Os rapazes deram boa noite e subiram para o dormitório.

Do outro lado do salão, Lily e Marlene conversavam aos cochichos e dando risadinhas. Era realmente incômodo, pois toda risadinha elas olhavam para nós, o que dava a impressão de que elas falavam de nós. Tiago percebeu que eu estava olhando.

- Deixe elas. Vamos ver quem vai rir por último. – disse afundando em uma poltrona na frente da lareira dando as costas as duas garotas.

Afundei na poltrona a sua frente e dei uma última olhada para as meninas, mas desviando o olhar rapidamente, para não ser pego por elas.

- As duas não parecem estar com pressa para sair. – anunciei tristemente. – Temos dever de História da Magia e Poções. E ainda temos de praticar aquele feitiço para Transfiguração! Por que não fazemos enquanto isto?

- Ah, Sirius. – exclamou ele em um tom reclamão. – Vamos só relaxar um pouco. Os deveres não são difíceis.

- Mas já iremos nos livrar logo deles! Sobrando mais tempo para estudarmos! Você não quer continuar a ir bem nas aulas?

- Sim, mas me dê uma noite de folga! Só uma!

- Certo. Eu vou fazer os deveres.

Então levantei-me e fui ao dormitório. Lá, fui silencioso, pois os meninos já dormiam. Peguei minha mala e joguei-a sobre o ombro e desci rapidamente, me acomodando na cadeira novamente. Peguei dois rolos de pergaminho, uma pena e o tinteiro. Destampei-o, molhei a ponta da pena e comecei a escrever o texto de História da Magia. Quando acabei, fiz a redação de Poções e logo após enfiei a cara na mochila, procurando uma pequena caixinha que continha alguns palitos dados pela Professora Minerva para treinarmos o feitiço de Transfiguração. Enfim, achei e comecei a praticar o feitiço, conseguindo sucesso sete vezes.

Tiago em minha frente assistia tudo, por mais que eu tivesse certeza que ele estava pensando em algo bem além de meus deveres.

Depois de praticar mais um pouco, tive certeza de que eu já havia aprendido o feitiço e que conseguiria executá-lo a qualquer momento, pois todos os palitos da caixa haviam virado agulhas prateadas.

As garotas finalmente deram boa noite e subiram dando risadinhas que não eram nada agradáveis. Bom, pensei, vamos ver quem vai dar risadinhas amanhã.

- Tiago! – exclamei ainda olhando para a escada do dormitório feminino. – Elas subiram! É agora a hora do _nosso_ show!

Então um ronco interrompeu-me.

- Tiago, morra, seu infeliz – xinguei com ódio o Tiago Potter adormecido na cadeira a minha frente. Sacudi ele, sentindo prazer de fazer ele sentir na própria pele o que ele me fez passar uma vez, até que ele acordou mal humorado.

Ele soltou uns grunhidos estranhos que acho que eram palavras, mas como eu não entendi elas, apenas fiquei olhando pra Tiago.

- Que é? – rosnou ele.

- As garotas subiram. Vamos pegar sua capa ou não?

- Ah, sim! – exclamou ele parecendo subitamente animado. Sério, foi sinistro, até me assustou.

- Vamos ir de pijama ao dormitório delas, pois em um caso pior, se Minerva der as caras por aqui, corremos para o dormitório e nos enfiamos em baixo da coberta. Se a Professora McGonagall vier checar, é só fecharmos os olhos que seremos dois meninos simples, puros, belos e inteligentes adormecidos. Certo?

- Disse tudo, vamos lá.

Subimos novamente ao dormitório e lá eu deixei minha mochila ao lado de minha cama. Despi-me e vesti o pijama, assim como Tiago.

- Pegou a capa? – falei baixinho para ele. Tiago levantou a mão em que continha algo parecido com um pano prateado: a capa.

Voltamos ao salão comunal e estávamos prestes a subir a escada do dormitório feminino quando segurei o cotovelo de Tiago.

- Vamos assustá-las como?

Ele pareceu pensar por um segundo.

- Hogwarts é cheia de fantasmas, certo? – disse ele ainda parecendo pensativo. Assenti. – Podemos ser mais um! Só que um fantasma ruim, e não legal como Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

- É uma boa ideia. Mas seremos um fantasma do que? E os fantasmas não são invisíveis! Nós podemos vê-los!

- Podemos ser o fantasma... – ele parou para pensar novamente. – Floresta Proibida! Nós éramos um homem que procurávamos por alguma coisa lá e...

- Procurávamos sangue de unicórnio! – exclamei tendo esta ideia subitamente. – Isto certamente é aterrorizante, porque seríamos ruins o suficiente para querer beber sangue de unicórnio e ter uma vida amaldiçoada para viver! Não é?

- Isto! – concordou Tiago. – E nós fomos procurar sangue de unicórnio vestindo uma capa da invisibilidade, então levamos uma facada nas costas!

- E como havíamos morrido com a capa da invisibilidade, se tornamos um fantasma invisível! É perfeito!

- Agora vamos? – perguntou ele. Assenti animadamente em resposta e então começamos a subir a escada do dormitório feminino.

Estava tudo bem, até que quando chegamos ao meio da escada, uma buzina estranha soou e os degraus de viraram. A escada se formou em algo parecido com um escorregador muito liso, e resultou que eu e Tiago escorregamos, caindo um em cima do outro. Mas isto não fora o grande problema, e sim o fato de que uma buzina soou, o que significa que as garotas poderiam vir investigar.

- Sirius, corre aqui! – chamou Tiago, que estava encostado do lado da escada. Engatinhei até lá e ele jogou a capa sobre nós.

"Assim, se alguma delas vier checar, estaremos invisíveis"

Assenti em resposta.

E como previsto, logo ouvimos passos descendo a escada. A monitora, Suzane, passou os olhos pela sala comunal, parecendo irritada. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados, seu rosto estava meio amassado e seus olhos azuis se enrugavam um pouco. Ela estava dormindo.

- Deve ter sido um elfo doméstico! – resmungou dando as costas á sala, as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo.

Esperamos um tempo para ter certeza de que ela já se deitara novamente. Depois, Tiago tirou a capa de cima de nós e me olhou parecendo radiante, os lábios parecendo conter um sorriso enorme.

- Você é retardado? – falei pra ele. Como raios ele poderia estar feliz sendo que nosso plano havia ido pelo ralo?

- Todos somos retardados! Espere-me aqui, eu vou pegar uma coisa no meu malão!

- Então tá, né – respondi franzindo a sobrancelha enquanto ele ia andando... Não, quicando é melhor, até o dormitório masculino. Depois de no máximo dois minutos ele voltou.

- Olhe só! Eu pedi para o meu tio, porque eu sabia que meu pai nunca ia deixar, colocar um feitiço no meu malão para ele ficar maior, mas não aparecer por fora! Daí, eu pude colocar uma vassoura lá dentro!

Tiago carregava na mão direita uma vassoura. É, não estou brincando. Uma vassoura.

- Você é retardado. – repeti, só que desta vez sem perguntar. – Mas isto vai ser muito útil! Só que acho que para não ter riscos de cairmos da vassoura, nós devemos ir um de cada vez, ok?

- Certo, eu vou primeiro. Chego lá em cima e você joga a capa para mim, ok? – disse ele avançando para a escada. Eu assenti.

Tiago deu um impulso com a vassoura e flutuou no ar.

- Vou indo. – anunciou e deu uma inclinada pra frente com a vassoura e voou. Corri até o lugar em que ele estivera flutuando momentos antes e olhei que Tiago agora já estava no alto da escada. Joguei a capa em minhas mãos para ele, que pegou com facilidade. Em troca, ele jogou a vassoura para mim. Peguei ela e montei.

- Suba logo! – falou Tiago em um sussurro um pouco alto, para que eu pudesse ouvir. Dei um impulso com os pés e voei por cima da escada.

- E o que faremos com a vassoura? – perguntei com a própria nas mãos.

- Só deixa ela escondida em um canto ali. – Tiago pegou a vassoura das minhas mãos e encostou em um canto. – Agora é a hora do show.

Com um sorriso maligno, ele jogou a capa sobre nós dois. Deu perfeitamente, pois a capa era bem grande, então até arrastava um pouco no chão.

Adentramos o dormitório das meninas do primeiro ano e meu coração batia fortemente de adrenalina. Mas não havia riscos. As meninas ficariam demasiadas apavoradas para chegar perto do fantasma, e mesmo que notassem a mínima semelhança da voz com a minha e de Tiago, qual seria o problema? Elas não poderiam nos acusar de uma coisa que elas nem podiam ver com os próprios olhos.

E com este pensamento, fomos caminhando pelo dormitório, até que descobrimos onde Lily e Lene dormiam profundamente.

- Deixe-me falar, ok? – sussurrou Tiago em uma voz muito baixa, que se o dormitório não estivesse mergulhado em profundo silêncio, eu não seria capaz de ouvir.

- Garotas humanas aprofundadas em sono depois de assustarem garotos humanos – falou Tiago em voz alta, porém não com sua voz. Era uma voz grossa que tinha um pouco de sotaque... italiano? Não sei, mas tinha um sotaque. A voz estava realmente boa, não dava para perceber que era de Tiago.

As garotas do dormitório acordaram gritando assustadas. Todas exibiam terror nos rostos. Mordi o lábio para prender a risada.

- O que está aí? – perguntou Lílian com a voz tremendo.

- _Quem_ está aí seria mais respeitoso! – exclamou Tiago e Lily soltou uma exclamação de terror. No escuro, seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Ela chorava de medo.

Por um momento, uma culpa momentânea me dominou. Tentei colocar ela de lado, e consegui um pouco de sucesso.

- Desculpe – pediu ela em voz chorosa.

- Isto é o que você deveria dizer aos jovens assustados! E eu sou um fantasma. O fantasma da Floresta Proibida!

- Existe um fantasma de lá? E fantasmas não são visíveis? – perguntou Marlene, parecendo com medo também, mas tendo um incrível auto-controle sobre ele.

- Claro que existe! Estou aqui, não estou? O que acontece é que eu não me exibo por aí como estes outros fantasmas! E eu não sou visível porque morri com uma capa da invisibilidade, na Floresta Proibida enquanto procurava sangue de unicórnio! Estava prestes a morrer, pois estava doente, mas mesmo fraco saí a procura do sangue! Mas não é sobre mim que iremos falar. Por que assustaram aqueles jovens?

- Tiago e os outros? – perguntou Lily.

Valeu por falar meu nome, hein!

- Não sei e não me interesso pelos nomes dos jovens! Mas você os assustou! Eu estava apenas dando uma volta pelo castelo pois ouvi dois alunos falando da apresentação de Halloween! E fui ver quando decidi dar uma volta pelo castelo, e então vi duas senhoritas se escondendo atrás de armaduras e assustando jovens senhores!

- Mas o que você tem a ver com isto? – perguntou Marlene agora mais amedrontada.

- Porque eu passei por isto! Sempre passei em minha juventude! Os outros jovens me assustavam e me desrespeitavam! – urrou Tiago parecendo com muita raiva. As meninas exclamavam e se apegavam as cobertas como se elas pudessem protegê-las.

- Nós vamos nos desculpar com eles! Prometemos – falava Lily entre soluços. – Foi uma brincadeira! Vamos pedir desculpas agora mesmo!

- Então vão! – falou Tiago. Pelas barbas de Mérlin! Ele é retardado! Como elas poderiam pedir desculpas aos "jovens senhores" que somos nós se estamos aqui?

- Tiago – sussurrei em seu ouvido, tendo certeza de que minha voz seria abafada pelos soluços de Lily que correra para a cama de Lene e se aninhava a ela, amedrontada. – Como elas podem pedir desculpas de estamos aqui?

- Esperem! – disse Tiago enquanto as meninas se levantavam. – Não. Vão interromper o sono dos jovens, peçam amanhã. E se não pedirem, saberei. E então, voltarei aqui, e irei fazer coisas piores que alertá-las!

- Vamos embora? – perguntei baixinho para Tiago. Ele assentiu no escuro.

Caminhamos para fora do dormitório e fizemos o mesmo esquema que fizemos para subir, utilizando a vassoura. Logo, estávamos já em nossas camas, nos aprofundando em baixo das cobertas. A exaustão, pois já era tarde, nos dominou e logo adormecemos.

* * *

Acordamos na manhã seguinte extremamente bem humorados. Mas, como Tiago me lembrou, deveríamos parecer assustados e cansados.

Descemos para o Salão Principal e vimos Lily e Lene adentrando-o, ambas parecendo bem cansadas e assustadas. Na verdade, apenas Lily estava assustada, Lene parecia apenas em estado de alarme. Elas, antes de se sentar, se dirigiram a nós.

- Lembre de parecer ofendido! – alertei Tiago.

Então elas chegaram e Lily se sentou ao lado de Tiago e Lene do meu. Nem eu nem Tiago desviamos os olhos de nossos pratos, em que estávamos concentrados. Lily pigarreou, mas nem eu nem Tiago levantamos os olhos nem os rostos para ela. Porém, eu apenas levantei um pouco o olho, disfarçadamente, e vi Lily lançar um olhar desesperado a Lene. Ela pigarreou de novo.

- Tiago, Sirius – chamou ela. Seu tom de voz era nervoso. – Nós...

- Vieram rir um pouco mais de nossa cara? – interrompi rudemente.

- Aliás, foi super engraçado, não é? – acrescentou Tiago.

- Não, não foi... – tentava dizer Lily desesperadamente, os olhos começando a brilhar.

- Lily, calma – confortou-a Lene, acariciando seu braço que estava em cima da mesa. – Deixe-me falar, ok?

- Ok – concordou em um suspiro.

- O fato é que sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu ontem. Nós assustamos vocês quando já estavam assustados suficientes, e nós achamos engraçado assustá-los mais. E nós pedimos desculpas e entenderemos perfeitamente se não aceitarem, mas queríamos que soubessem que sentimos muito.

Eu e Tiago, que estávamos olhando para Lene enquanto ela falava, nos entreolhamos. Eu assenti levemente, mas eu tentava demonstrar com os olhos que era uma pergunta tipo "Devemos desculpá-las?" e ele assentiu de volta.

- Já que vocês parecem abatidas e culpadas... – comecei.

- ...nós vamos desculpá-las. – completou Tiago.

Lily soltou uma exclamação de alívio e Lene exibiu um grande sorriso. A ruiva parecia demasiada feliz, e então ela jogou os braços em volta de Tiago, que arregalou os olhos de surpresa e me olhou sussurrando "socorro!". Eu ri da cara dele.

Olhei de lado para Lene, que olhava os dois e ria assim como eu. Então, ela deu de ombros e jogou os braços sobre mim também. Eu não podia me ver, mas tinha certeza de que arregalei os olhos assim como Tiago. Depois de o choque passar, eu meio que tentei retribuir o abraço dela, mas acabei dando tapinhas em suas costas.

Lene e Lily finalmente nos soltaram. Um clima meio tenso pairou sobre nós, em que todos se entreolhavam sérios. Até que todos caímos na gargalhada. Não sabíamos exatamente do que estávamos rindo, mas apenas ríamos em gargalhadas gostosas. Pude ver até algumas pessoas de outras mesas olhando torto para nós. Como se ligássemos!

Até que percebemos que Ranhoso estava atrás de Tiago e Lily. Há quanto tempo ele estivera ali?

- Sev! – exclamou Lily, ainda deixando escapar uma risada uma vez ou outra. Todos passávamos as mãos nos olhos para limpar as lágrimas.

- Lílian – falou ele olhando para Tiago com desprezo. Seu tom de voz era meio frio. – Vim aqui para convidá-la para tomar café da manhã comigo lá na minha mesa, mas parece que você está bem acompanhada aqui, não é mesmo?

E ele olhou para Tiago, mim e Lene.

- Na verdade, estou sim bem acompanhada. – respondeu Lily parecendo desafiadora ao ouvir o tom de voz frio de Snape. – E você acha mesmo que eu seria bem recebida na mesa da Sonserina? Uma menina da Grifinória que nasceu trouxa? Por favor, me poupe de aborrecimentos.

Ranhoso engoliu em seco.

- Está bem, fique aí com seus amiguinhos – disse ele em tom de quem finaliza. Ele se retirou e foi até a mesa da Sonserina parecendo emburrado, olhando em certos momentos para cá.

Lily parecia um pouco constrangida por ser pega por Snape se divertindo com alguém como Tiago Potter, e agora ela se encolhia em seu canto, comendo torrada. Eu já havia finalizado minha refeição, então eu apenas esperava Tiago terminar a dele.

Ainda tínhamos alguns minutos antes de irmos para as aulas, então decidimos voltar para o Salão Comunal. Praticamos um pouco mais o feitiço de Transfiguração até que vimos que já era hora de irmos para a aula. Durante o dia, tivemos várias aulas, dentre elas Transfiguração e Herbologia, e eu e Tiago provavelmente conquistamos uns trinta pontos para a Grifinória apenas nestas duas aulas, respondendo as perguntas feitas pelos professores. No momento, Grifinória era a casa com mais pontos e me dava orgulho saber que eu colaborava para isto. Mais tarde, á noite após o jantar, eu e Tiago ficamos até um pouco mais de onze horas da noite no Salão Comunal fazendo os deveres passados naquele dia, para ficar em dia. Depois, fomos nos deitar, e antes de adormecer eu ficava imaginando se as garotas em seu dormitório não estariam esperando uma nova visita do Fantasma da Floresta Proibida, e não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de culpa imaginando.

_N/A: Oiiii, gente! Sei que eu demorei demais e desta vez acho que bati um recorde em demora para postar, mas é que tivemos as festas de fim de ano e tudo mais, rsrsrs. Que todos tenham um ótimo 2011! =D_

_Bem, está aí mais um capítulo e peço desculpas novamente pela demora para postar. _

_Não esqueçam de deixar uma review comentando o capítulo! Sei que eu não mereço mas você é uma pessoa muito legal e vai deixar uma review, né? =P_

_Beijos, Sunny Weasley. _


	10. Pedido

**Oiiii, caros leitores!**

**Então, eu gostaria de dizer que eu estou tentando escrever o próximo capítulo, mas eu não tenho nenhuma ideia. Eu estou planejando fazer um sobre o Natal, mas eu não quero que seja seguido do que foi do Halloween. **

**Voltando, como eu não consigo escrever, eu imaginei em perguntar a vocês: o que querem ver na fic? Mandem uma ideia pela review, por favor! Uma autora sem criatividade implorando aos leitores por ideia! Quem sabe alguma matéria que vocês querem ver a aula? Alguma característica dos marotos que vocês querem ver? Qualquer coisa, por favor, mandem suas ideias (:**

**Beijinhos**

**Sunny Weasley**


End file.
